


Eu Quero Cavalgar no Seu...

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Fetish, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, M/M, Minor pain play, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Sexual Experimentation, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Top Stiles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Stiles é... bem dotado.Derek... gosta disso.





	Eu Quero Cavalgar no Seu...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wanna Take a Ride On Your](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819023) by [Sheepnamedpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepnamedpig/pseuds/Sheepnamedpig). 



 

Faltam apenas três dias para o aniversário de 18 anos do Stiles e Derek já odeia sua pobre vida.

– Você vai ser aquele fazendo o, você sabe, _fazendo_? Não vai ser o Stiles, certo? – Isaac perguntou hesitante.

– Isso não é da porra da sua conta! – Derek rosnou, 500% cheio desse assunto.

 

XXX

 

Tudo isso tinha começado há exatos quatro dias com Scott, que veio até Derek e perguntou mesmo sem ter nenhum propósito com isso. – Você sabe sobre o pau do Stiles, não sabe? –.

Depois de um desconfortável momento em um silêncio assustador, Derek respondeu  – É claro que eu sei –.  Porque ele sabia. Sabe. A regra do Sherife sobre sem nudez/sem orgasmos não os impedia de se esfregarem um no outro mesmo vestidos, ela apenas os impedia de se esfregarem um no outro até gozarem satisfeitos. Então sim, Derek estava muito ciente do tamanho do pau do Stiles. E ele era, como dizer... _grande_.

E não, Derek não estava intimidado pelo até o momento desconhecido e grande membro. Ele estava intimidado pelo Stiles inteiro, desde que o adolescente é o primeiro cara o qual Derek esteve e quis estar. É apenas porque o membro do Stiles é significantemente mais intimidador do que o resto dele. Mas ao contrário da crença popular, Derek sabe muito bem o que é internet e sabe também como usar o Google para procurar todos os tipos de “tutoriais” úteis e relevantes. Então, chupa essa McCall.

Primeiro, foi o Scott, e então _Erica_. A loira que se aproximou do espaço pessoal de Derek e disse – Acha que consegue aguentar o pau do Stilinski, querido Alpha? –.

Ele a jogou contra uma arvore por causa disso, então gritou com ela por não ficar alerta a potenciais ameaças, tudo isso enquanto imaginava qual diabos era o problema de todo mundo com o pau do Stiles.

Depois de Erica veio Jackson, _meu deus_ , que disse em um tom meio enlouquecido – Stilinski é uma aberração da natureza. Coloque–o no lugar dele o mais rápido possível antes que ele tenha ideias –.

Mais tarde, Peter fez comentários nada sutis sobre a desproporcional e violenta resposta de Derek ao aviso de Jackson, mas o moreno afirmou que o loiro insuportável sabia o que estava vindo.

Lydia não o abordou de fato, mas Derek teve que assinar por um pacote dos correios o qual continha quatro frascos de 600 ml de Maximus K, o melhor gel lubrificante do mercado, cada um completo com um conveniente bico dosador pulsátil. Derek fez cara feia paras os frascos por um tempo. Ele tinha certeza que a Maximus K não vendia frascos daquele tamanho, mas quando ele pensou a respeito, isso dificilmente iria parar uma garota como Lydia de dizer o que pensa (um pouco mais insensível do que o comum) e de conseguir o que quer. Derek ficou tentado a enviar de volta um cartão de agradecimento para a ruiva, mas como ele tem apreço pelas suas belas partes íntimas, decidiu que apenas acenaria respeitosamente com a cabeça na próxima vez que eles se vissem.

Boyd foi o próximo na abordagem. Ou, Derek pensou que era isso que Boyd estava fazendo, então ele preventivamente encarou seu beta menos irritante. Boyd retornou o olhar e então foi embora sem dizer nada. Isso foi meio anticlimático.

Peter, bem, quanto menos for dito sobre a notável e palpável e irritante satisfação de Peter, melhor.

Porém o golpe de misericórdia veio do Sherife Stilinski, um dia antes do aniversario do Stiles. Depois de uma estranha conversa pelas ruas da cidade, conversa essa na qual o Sherife insinuou que Derek iria esperar na casa dos Stilinski quando ele terminasse o turno no trabalho, Derek obedientemente apressou o passo até lá e saiu com Stiles até que John chegasse em casa. O jantar foi meio estranho, mas Stiles não pareceu perceber, ele estava vibrando em entusiasmo. Então John puxou Derek para um canto e eles sentaram para uma _conversa_.

Ou ao menos ele tentou. Ele abriu a boca, tossiu de forma delicada que quer que fosse dizer, levantou e saiu. Derek encarou o homem, esperando que ele voltasse e compartilhasse mais dos seus tão comuns conselhos paternos enquanto vestia sua roupa de policial, mas ele ouviu o motor da viatura ranger e John foi embora, deixando Derek sentado lá, de olhos arregalados.

De todos os recentes “avisos” sobre o membro do Stiles, aquela quase–conversa com o Sherife foi o que conseguiu fazer Derek ter pesadelos.

Muito obrigado, Sherife Stilinski.

 

XXX

 

Na noite seguinte Stiles fez 18 anos (finalmente), ele e Derek estavam sozinhos no quarto do adolescente (finalmente) e o Sherife no trabalho cumprindo o seu turno da noite então eles tinham alguma privacidade (finalmente).

Eles estavam se agarrando na cama do Stiles, Derek apoiado sobre o menor e chupando o ‘agora em idade legal’ pescoço do adolescente enquanto Stiles se ondulava debaixo dele como as ondas do oceano. Seu peito arqueava para pressionar contra o de Derek, seus batimentos tamborilando e suas mãos agarrando e amassando os músculos largos e planos das costas do lobisomem. Então ele relaxou de volta no colchão, levantando seus quadris contra a virilha do mais velho fazendo uma pressão provocante.

Derek arfou com sua boca ainda na garganta de Stiles e imaginou quando o jovem ficou tão _virtuoso_.

– Roupas – Stiles suspirou. – Têm que ter 100% menos roupas nessa equação –.

– É mesmo? E qual é essa equação? – Derek perguntou, pressionando sua virilha na coxa de Stiles.

– P+B=O, onde P equivale a pau, o seu no caso, B equivale a bunda, a minha, e O equivale a orgasmos explosivos –.

Derek bufou divertido. – Se você ainda consegue falar sobre álgebra significa que eu estou fazendo algo de errado aqui –.

– Você está fazendo muitas coisas erradas agora e usar roupas é no mínimo 60% delas –.

Com um sorriso safado, Derek sentou e lentamente se livrou da sua Henley, flexionando os músculos definidos do seu abdômen e peitoral. O próprio e leve abdômen de Stiles se contraiu quando ele se curvou pra frente, indo de encontro ao peitoral do mais velho, se aconchegando.

– Ohh – ele sussurrou com a boca sobre um dos mamilos, – Eu senti tanta a sua falta, peito do Derek –.

– Calado – Derek disse de forma calorosa, revirando os olhos. Ele empurrou Stiles de volta na cama, fazendo o jovem rir e cruzar os braços sob a cabeça, a própria imagem da diversão presunçosa. Toda aquela presunção se abalou quando Derek começou a seguir com os dedos pelo comprimento do cinto, abrindo a fivela e puxando a peça suavemente pelos buracos da calça.

Derek apertou o volume notável e Stiles engoliu seco, seus olhos quase tão arregalados quanto sua boca estava aberta. Ele brincou com o botão por um breve momento antes de ter uma súbita inspiração.

– Tire a calça –. Derek ordenou.

Stiles piscou, parecendo meio bêbado. O lobisomem então moveu suas mãos até a frente da calça sobre a virilha, massageando o volume do seu membro endurecido contra aqueles longos dedos safados. Eles apalpavam, arranhavam o jeans, abrindo o botão e o zíper.

E então eles ficaram presos, porque não havia como Stiles tirar o jeans de Derek enquanto o moreno ainda estava sentado sobre ele. O lobisomem observou, se esquentando em antecipação enquanto a cabeça de Stiles funcionava a mil.

Ele não se desapontou. Stiles usou os braços como apoio e ergueu o corpo, sua boca atacando a garganta de Derek como um míssil guiado. Ele sabia que ali era o ponto fraco do mais velho, um ponto fraco ‘Apenas Stiles é Permitido’ com 100% de taxa de sucesso. Eles caíram de volta na cama, Stiles mordendo firmemente a garganta exposta de Derek, mesmo com suas mãos puxando e arrancando a calça e cueca do moreno.

E então _mãos_. Mãos por todo lugar, deslizando pela larga curva das costelas de Derek, beliscando os mamilos, apertando os músculos marcantes do quadril do mais velho. Enquanto isso, Stiles dava chupões no pescoço do lobisomem, provocando e mordendo. Era quase como um dos muitos muitos sonhos molhados que Derek tinha Stiles como estrela principal, mas muito melhor porque dessa vez era _real_. Mas agora que Derek teve uma amostra, ele queria o banquete completo.

– Tire as roupas –. Ele rosnou. Sua voz estava baixa, grossa cheia de vontade onde parecia que suas cordas vocais estavam arranhadas.

Stiles se afastou, obviamente para obedecer, mas quando Derek não ouviu braços se movendo e tecido sendo puxado, ele abriu os olhos (quando diabos ele havia os fechado?) e olhou para Stiles que estava se encolhendo como uma flor murcha.

De repente, era tudo sobre o pênis mais uma vez. O comentário do Jackson, especialmente, soou os seus ouvidos e Derek fez uma nota mental para dar uma lição no desgraçado irritante. Mais uma vez. Literalmente.

– Você sabe, não sabe? – Stiles perguntou. Ele puxou a barra da camisa para baixo tentando esconder o volume visível marcando seu jeans. – Sabe sobre.. –.

– Não me faça rasgar suas roupas –. Derek interrompeu ameaçador. – Eu vou fazer isso se for preciso. Eu posso até mesmo usar os dentes. Estereótipos depreciativos de contos de fada não estão fora de cogitação se isso significa que finalmente eu vou te ver nu –.

– Mas você sabe, certo? Sabe? – os olhos de Stiles eram atentos, vagando sobre o rosto de Derek como se ele esperasse alguém tivesse carimbado “Estou ciente” em algum ponto.

O lobisomem suspirou e esfregou suas mãos na coxa de Stiles, para cima e para baixo, de uma forma que ele esperava que fosse tranquilizante.

– Sei. Se meses de amasso e pegação não foram suficientes pra que eu percebesse, tenha certeza que os “avisos” do pack foram –.

A afirmação pareceu ser o bastante para que os dois relaxassem e solidificar algo em Stiles, porque quando ele pegou a barra da camisa estava menos desconfiado e mais confiante. E por que não estaria? Derek tinha feito muito para provar sua atração física e emocional por Stiles. De fato, a única coisa que ele não fez foi dar um anel ao jovem. Não que esse anel já não estivesse guardado esperando para o dia que o Sherife desse a permissão.

Stiles tirou a camiseta branca e a camisa de botão xadrez de uma vez só, se atrapalhando nas mangas, e então _pele_. Santo deus, muita _pele_. Derek nunca viu tanto da pele de Stiles, nem mesmo durante o verão quando o pack basicamente vivia na piscina dos Martin ou dos Whittemore. Mas o hábito do adolescente de vestir camisetas enquanto nadava fazia muito mais sentido, considerando o qual pálida era a pele do jovem, qual fácil seria aquela linda pele cremosa ficar vermelha e ardendo.

Derek repetiu o movimento anterior de Stiles, se aconchegando no pequeno porem denso tufo de pelos no centro do peito do jovem. – Porra Stiles, você é incrível –, ele sussurrou sobre um dos mamilos rosados.

A risada de Stiles saiu um pouco forçada. – Você é tão bom pro meu ego, baby –.

– Só “bom”? – Derek olhou malicioso, deixando o “baby” passar batido. – Eu tentarei com mais empenho. Calças. Tire –.

As mãos de Stiles trabalharam ate que Derek tomou a frente, desafivelando, desabotoando e abrindo o zíper sem tirar os olhos do adolescente. Ele não podia, não quando Stiles fazia expressões tão excitantes e adoráveis. O jovem deitou na cama e Derek o ajudou, mudando suas posições de novo então pode se livrar da calça e cueca. Ficar sobre o corpo de Stiles é o lugar favorito de Derek e não apenas por causa das obvias conotações sexuais; de todas as camadas e camadas de roupa que ele usava, o metabolismo do adolescente o deixava como um aquecedor de ambiente descontrolado e Derek é o tipo de cara que usa mangas longas em qualquer dia do ano. Então quando ele se abaixou sobre o corpo de Stiles, completamente nu, foi puro êxtase.

Derek piscou e em um movimento experimental pressionou o quadril contra o ventre de Stiles e uou, _uou_ , isso é o..? Ele ergueu o corpo apenas o suficiente para olhar entre eles, curioso, e deu um pulo para trás se apoiando de quatro sobre a cama, gritando, – MAS QUE PORRA É _ESSA_? –.

Stiles congelou e não de um jeito bom. – Você disse.. você disse que _sabia!_ – ele se queixou, saindo debaixo de Derek. O lobisomem parou Stiles deitando seu peso inteiro do corpo sobre o jovem. É claro, isso significa que ele podia sentir o membro de Stiles contra sua barriga novamente, o qual, _uou_.

– Eu sabia! – Derek gesticulou em direção a virilha e por um momento odiou quão aguda sua voz ficava quando ele estava assustado. – Eu só não sabia.. quer dizer, eu pensei que seria, você sabe, _menor_ –.

– Isso não faz sentido nenhum cara – Stiles rebateu, empurrando Derek. – Sai de cima! –.

– Não! – Derek se enrolou envolta de Stiles do jeito que ele faria com sua foca de pelúcia favorita quando ele flagrava sua irmã olhando para o brinquedo. – Nós vamos transar e vamos _gostar_. Eu não esperei sete meses com o Sherife bufando no meu pescoço pra deixar de lado agora. É só que, não é tão grande como quando você ficou duro antes. Ou pelo menos não parecia ou eu não sentia que fosse tão grande, tá bom? Não é minha culpa que seus jeans criam ilusões de espaço! –.

Stiles piscou, apertando os olhos enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava. Ele parecia mais calmo e talvez um pouco tímido também.

– Derek – ele disse delicadamente, – Eu literalmente não podia ficar completamente duro usando jeans porque o tecido não deixava. Então tecnicamente eu nunca fiquei 100% de pau duro com você. Só tipo, – ele mexeu as mãos, – meio duro. Quase ereto. A meio mastro –.

Os olhos de Derek se moveram para baixo, como se ele pudesse ver através dos seus torsos pressionados juntos para onde o membro flácido de Stiles estava preso entre eles. Ele moveu o quadril contra o do adolescente, pressionando seu pau completamente duro ao longo da forma em V da pélvis do jovem. – Então, quão grande ele fica? –.

– Você realmente quer saber? – Stiles perguntou, como se o fato de Derek querer saber fosse _surpreendente_. _Porra, eu quero sim_ , Derek pensou. _Eu quero saber tudo que há pra saber sobre o seu pau e um pouco mais._

Ele então revirou os olhos porque ficar visivelmente irritado com as inseguranças do Stiles deixava o jovem irritado também. – Não, eu absolutamente não quero saber. Eu te namorei por sete meses e segui a letra a regra do seu pai de “sem nudez/sem orgasmo” pra ficar pelado contigo na sua cama porque eu _absolutamente_ _não quero saber quão grande o seu pau fica_ –.

– Tá bom bonitão, eu entendi –.

– Não você não entendeu –. Derek rebateu.

– Oooh, piadas de pau. Me deixou impressionado. O que o meu pai diria se ele soubesse que você é um homem tão bruto? –.

– Bela tentativa. Seu pai me ama –.

– Ele ama sim, – Stiles suspirou contente. – Ele tenta fingir que não, mas ele ama. Especialmente quando você age todo fofo e o chama de pai na frente dele –.

– Eu não “fico todo fofo”. E porque diabos estamos falando do seu pai quando poderíamos estar transando? –.

– Por que a jornada pra perdermos nossa honra masculina dá umas bombadas pelo caminho? –.

Eles dois pararam um momento para contemplar o “bombadas” mencionado antes.

– Eu acho que tô pronto? – Derek disse.

– Nossa, que maneira de inspirar confiança, – Stiles bufou enquanto Derek sentou sobre suas coxas. Ele só parecia um pouco apreensivo.

Eeeee lá está. O tão infame pênis do Stiles. Repousado lá sobre a barriga do jovem, inclinado para a esquerda, não parecia muito maior do que os muito respeitáveis (e ainda duros) 18 cm do pau do Derek. Só que pareceu ser uma ilusão, porque quando Derek o tocou estava completamente flácido. Ele enrolou uma das mãos ao redor e bombeou o membro algumas vezes, e começou a enrijecer, os quadris de Stiles se movendo inquietos enquanto ele ganhava sua primeira e experimental punheta nas mãos do Derek.

Ficou bem evidente, logo de cara, que masturbar o membro de Stiles não é um trabalho para uma mão só. Isso não deixou, de forma alguma, Derek _muito_ assustado. Não deixou. Ele _jurou_.

– Meu deus Derek, – Stiles gemeu, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. – Talvez nós devêssemos parar antes de você desmaiar ao algo assim –.

– Eu não tô surtando – Derek respondeu com um tom de voz tão raso quanto... algo muito muito raso.

– Você tá fazendo aquela cara vazia esquisita. Você tá surtando –.

A cara de paisagem de Derek cuidadosamente controlada ruiu. – Eu não quero surtar – ele disse de repente, mudando o aperto no membro de Stiles assim ele poderia tocar a cabeça com uma mão enquanto a outra bombava bem firme o comprimento que aumentava, começando a ficar ereto. Stiles arfou e se contorceu de um jeito muito relevante aos interesses de Derek.

– Você quer.. você quer parar? – Stiles perguntou, ofegante.

– Não – Derek respondeu. Porque agora que ele tinha o membro do Stiles em mãos, ele realmente, realmente queria continuar. Ele se moveu para frente então seu membro se acomodou contra os testículos do Stiles. Eles eram, ahn, _proporcionais_. – Você quer? –.

A respiração do jovem falhou quando Derek pressionou gentilmente uma de suas unhas no lado da cabeça do pau. – Nãããoo – ele gemeu. – Não para –.

– Ainda não tá duro? – Derek perguntou, se inclinando para lamber a ponta do mamilo de Stiles. O jovem arqueou com ânsia na boca do moreno, suas mãos enormes envolvendo a cabeça e a nuca de Derek.

– Quase lá – ele sibilou. – Meu deus, tô quase lá –.

Derek fechou seus lábios ao redor do mamilo e chupou enquanto provocava a ponta com sua língua. Stiles gritou e estocou nas mãos do Derek, a cabeça do pau esfregando contra o abdômen definido do moreno e deixando uma mancha de pré–gozo. O ato foi tão inesperadamente excitante que a entrada de Derek se contraiu forte e enviou uma sensação de tremor pela sua espinha. Ele se aproximou ainda mais e com uma mão em volta do membro do Stiles, segurando–o contra seu abdômen dando um consentimento silencioso para o mais novo esfregar o pau ali.

– Porra, Derek, espera – Stiles arfou. – Vou gozar –.

Derek removeu os lábios do mamilo com um som molhado de sucção e distribuiu vários beijos ate o segundo. – É? Vai gozar em mim? Me cobrir de porra? –.

– Espera, espera – Stiles empurrou o ombro do lobisomem e parou com os movimentos de quadril usando a profunda força de vontade Stilinski. – Eu quero.. eu quero.. –.

– O que, – Derek disse maliciosamente. Sua entrada apertada se contraiu mais uma vez, piscando, antecipando as palavras do mais novo. – O que você quer? Me diz Stiles –.

– Eu quero que você me foda! –.

Derek piscou os olhos. _Isso significa que eu tenho que soltar o pau dele?_ Ele pensou. Então, de novo. _Eu realmente pensei isso?_

– Oh okay – o moreno falou, mas não se moveu.

Stiles olhou para o mais velho, já estando com a mente um pouco mais clara do orgasmo. – Lubrificante – ele disse.

– Certo – Derek respondeu. Ele encarou o frasco de gel, tão convenientemente colocado na prateleira atrás do travesseiro de Stiles e o pegou.

– Você pode soltar meu pau agora – Stiles disse ironicamente.

– É claro – o moreno falou e largou o membro soltando um dedo de cada vez, lentamente. Foi um esforço de Hércules e depois que o pau do menor estava completamente livre, a palma das mãos de Derek formigavam pela falta disso.

– Você ficou realmente abobalhado de repente – Stiles observou, enfiando o frasco de lubrificante nas mãos de Derek.

– Não fiquei não – o moreno rebateu num reflexo. Não exatamente um pináculo de sagacidade.

– Certo, e essa resposta na ponta da língua me diz tudo. Você vai deixar me virar agora? –.

Porque em nome de Deus Pai Stiles faria isso? Derek não seria capaz de alcançar seu pau se ele virasse.

– Okay – Stiles falou, com cuidado. – Isso tá ficando esquisito. Eu _não_ tô acostumado a esse olhar de cãozinho bobalhão em você. E pra ser honesto, isso funciona bem melhor no Scott. Você tá legal? –.

Ouvindo uma real preocupação na voz de Stiles, Derek voltou a realidade, física e mentalmente.

– Sim. Sim eu tô legal. Só me distrai –.

– Sem essa – Stiles sussurrou de forma contemplativa, rolando de bruços.

Próximo a cama havia uma pilha de lençóis, toalhas e qualquer coisa mais que eles pensaram que seria útil, e Derek pegou um travesseiro, enfiando–o debaixo dos quadris de Stiles, levantando assim a bunda do menor. E é uma bela bunda, agora que Derek conseguia ver sem camadas de roupas largas cobrindo tudo. Músculo firme e rígido de anos de corridas ao redor do campo de lacrosse e pela cidade, pela reserva, mas ainda assim redonda e torneada naturalmente, de fazer inveja a muitas garotas. Com a ponta do nariz, Derek inspirou fundo, descendo desde a parte final das costas de Stiles, passando a abertura entre as nádegas, aspirando ao doce aroma de suor e sabonete, com frações de lubrificante que ficaram nos pequenos e delicados pelos que circulavam a os músculos daquela entrada rosada. Ele lambeu vorazmente desde o períneo até as bolas, que pareciam maiores sem o membro gigantesco para fazer comparação. O moreno pôs uma na boca e chupou gentilmente, imaginando quanto sêmen elas eram capazes de jorrar e quão encharcado ele ficaria quando Stiles gozasse em cima dele.

– Pelo amor de deus Derek.. Vem aqui e me fode –.

Derek largou seu grande e delicioso prêmio com uma última lambida molhada e quente, sentando entre as pernas abertas de Stiles.

– Tá pronto? – Derek perguntou, correndo seus dedos pelas costas de Stiles e por entre suas nádegas.

– Eu nasci pronto. Você é quem tá se arrastando –.

O lobisomem abriu as nádegas brancas do garoto com uma mão e com a outra despejou uma boa quantidade de lubrificante sobre o buraco de Stiles, que o contraiu prazerosamente e gemeu quando Derek empurrou seu dedo.

– Cuzão – Stiles disse.

Derek sorriu safado, devolvendo o insulto. – Cadela –.

– Pau no cu –.

– Idiota –.

– Lambe cu –.

– Você tem uma estranha fixação com a palavra “cu” – Derek mencionou, deslizando um segundo dedo dentro de Stiles.

– _Vadia por pau_ –.

O constante ritmo dos dedos de Derek falharam e ele pegou o lubrificante novamente. Se ajeitando melhor na cama, ele reaplicou o gel nos dedos e enfiou um terceiro, encontrando pouca resistência. Isso o fez imaginar se Stiles se preparou com os próprios dedos antes disso ou se seu esfíncter era naturalmente mais largo.

– Quer fuder de frente? Olho no olho? – Derek perguntou.

– Uhmm – Stiles pressionou os quadris contra os dedos do moreno, fazendo–os entrar ate a metade. – Claro. Mas não agora? Quero me acostumar primeiro –.

– Tudo bem – Derek disse, distraidamente depositando um beijo na bunda de Stiles enquanto observava seus dedos entrando e saindo, deslizando mais profundo com cada empurrão. Em questão de tempo ele tinha enfiado completamente, fazendo Stiles gemer.

– Como seu cu é tão relaxado? – Derek perguntou incrédulo. – Se eu não soubesse que você é virgem eu não teria acreditado –.

– Preparação adequada evita desempenhos ruins – Stiles falou entre respirações ofegantes. – e Erica me deu um brinquedinho faz algumas semanas –.

Derek gemeu. – De todas as coisas que você me disse que tava fazendo você nunca me falou _isso_ –.

– Surpresa! – Stiles riu. – Além disso você já esperou tanto tempo.. – ele arfou quando Derek pressionou contra a próstata. – tão excitado do que eu te disse que você teria explodido com tanto gozo reprimido –.

– Provavelmente – Derek concordou. – Pronto? –.

– _Muito_ pronto. Você não faz ideia do quão pronto eu tô. Eu quero tanto esse P que não é brincadeira –.

– Meu deus Stiles, calado – Derek gemeu, limpando sua mão em uma toalha. Ele se ajoelhou entre as coxas de Stiles e guiou a cabeça do seu já lubrificado membro até a entrada piscante o mais novo. Ela empurrou contra a cabeça, muito vividamente lembrando Derek das tentativas obscenas de Stiles usando canudos. Ele nunca mais seria capaz de ver Stiles bebendo refrigerante novamente sem ficar de pau duro onde quer que eles estivessem.

– Eu quero Derek, enfia em mim baby –.

 _Uh huh uh huh_ Derek pensou e ele deu. Stiles é incrivelmente apertado, por tudo que ele se abriu para os dedos de Derek como se dissesse “abre–te sésamo” e o calor era esmagador, passando pela cabeça do pau de Derek e fazendo o moreno apertar suas mãos no quadril de Stiles procurando algum controle.

– Meu deus – Stiles gemeu safado. – Meu deus, enfia em mim –.

Derek não pode pensar em nada mais e enfiou em um único movimento fluido, controlando as estocadas. Stiles se abriu com uma facilidade que parecia improvável para alguém virgem. Que tipo de brinquedinho Erica deu pra ele?

– Um ótimo brinquedo, um brinquedo maravilhoso, te mostro depois agora só _me fode_ – Stiles balbuciou, rolando sua bunda para cima recebendo as bombadas de Derek.

Derek se curvou sobre as costas do menor, dando beijos molhados nos seus ombros e coluna, qualquer lugar ao alcance enquanto se roçava na bunda de Stiles com curtas e rápidas investidas. – Porra, você é tão quente? Como você pode ser tão quente? –.

Stiles não respondeu, nem mesmo pareceu ouvir a pergunta. Ele apenas gemia com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro e seus braços debaixo do peito dando algum apoio para empurrar de volta contra o quadril de Derek.

E Derek queria que isso durasse, ele realmente queria, mas fazia décadas desde que ele teve algo envolvendo seu pau que não fosse suas mãos ou suas roupas, então quando ele sentiu o orgasmo se aproximando, puxou tudo para fora, vendo desorientado enquanto o cu de Stiles piscava largo e contraía como uma boca vazia e faminta. O adolescente choramingou, usando uma mão para agarrar Derek, mas o moreno a pegou pelo pulso, dando um beijo antes de usá–la para virar o corpo do mais novo.

Oh, lá esta o membro do Stiles de novo, avermelhado com duas grandes bolas presas na base. Era maravilhoso e Derek esfregou a palma de ambas as mãos nos lados do torso de Stiles enquanto observava o dito membro se contrair. Estreito na base e afunilando quase até a ponta, não fosse pela parte bem mais alargada no meio, quase intimidadora. Era tão grosso quanto uma latinha de refrigerante, se não mais. O comprimento era tão longo quanto a distância entre a ponta do polegar e a ponta do dedo mindinho da mão de Derek, totalmente aberta e espalmada. Ele pensou e apostou que aquele monstro deveria ter uns 27 centímetros. No mínimo.  A boca de Derek salivou e ele lambeu os lábios. Lydia deveria ser louca por escolher o Jackson ‘Caneta Bic’ Vadiamore ao invés disso.

– Derek – Stiles gemeu alto. – Oh meu deus Derek, _por favor_ –.

– Relaxa, eu tô com você – ele pegou Stiles pelo quadril e arrastou pela cama, até que a bunda do menor estivesse sobre o colo de Derek, jogando as pernas sobre seus ombros. Elas escorregaram, lisas com suor até que Derek levemente se curvou e a parte de trás dos joelhos de Stiles se encaixaram confortavelmente. Com suas canelas apoiadas nas costas de Derek, Stiles levantou os quadris e Derek guiou seu pau de volta para dentro daquela abertura lisa, quente que se abriu para ele como se nunca tivesse deixado. Eles gemeram juntos.

A nova posição não dava a Derek muito espaço para estocar em Stiles, mas em compensação lhe presenteava com uma vista privilegiada do membro do garoto, que agora vazava uma constante quantidade de pré–gozo no abdômen de Stiles, que flexionava e relaxava cada vez que ele se levantava no colo de Derek. A poça rasa fluiu em direção ao peito do adolescente com cada movimento e Derek viu, extasiado, quando uma gota deslizou curva abaixo pelo torso de Stiles, sobre suas costelas. Antes que ela alcançasse o colchão o moreno pegou a gota com um dedo e lambeu, de olhos fechados e gemendo com gosto e textura do líquido em sua língua. Quando abriu os olhos, Stiles estava o observando encantado, ambas as mãos bombando seu pau freneticamente.

Derek as tirou do caminho, inexplicavelmente ofendido, e agarrou o pau do mais novo. Talvez, se ele segurasse o membro e se dobrasse para baixo, ele seria capaz de provar o delicioso fluido direto da fonte quando..

 _Sim_. Derek se dobrou o máximo que conseguiu e quando Stiles levantou os quadris ele quase teve um olho atingido pela cabeça do enorme pau. O membro do garoto é tão longo que na verdade era mais fácil apenas segurar próximo ao rosto e pegar a cabeça com a boca.

Cada lambida de pré–gozo explodia na língua de Derek como se fosse algum tipo de ambrosia, o deixando sedento por mais. Prontamente Stiles o salvou, puxando sua cabeça morena para baixo e guiando o membro para dentro da boca ansiosa de Derek; era apenas puro êxtase, os primeiros centímetros do pau fudendo a boca do mais velho, despejando mais e mais pé–gozo bem ali onde ele queria, enquanto a bunda de Stiles estrangulava o pau do moreno.

Quando a esguia força das pernas de Stiles começaram a fraquejar, Derek as pegou sem receio ou vergonha, abusando da sua força para levantar e abaixar Stiles. O adolescente chorava cada vez que batia nas coxas de Derek, despejando grossas gotas de pré–gozo na língua ansiosa do mais velho, e ele estava tão imerso na sensação que não percebeu Stiles batendo no seu braço, em uma tentativa de aviso. Tudo que Derek sabia era que e um segundo Stiles estava cuspindo pré–gozo e no outro estava despejando porra quente e grossa na boca de Derek.

Derek engoliu o primeiro jato, mas engasgou no segundo, soltando o pau e deixando Stiles pintar seu rosto, pescoço e peito, tossindo mesmo quando o rico cheiro do sêmen engatilhou seu próprio orgasmo. Ele tremeu, perdido no frenesi sensacional de Stiles, Stiles e mais Stiles, até que um tapinha gentil o trouxe de volta a realidade.

– Você voltou? – Stiles arfava. Suas pernas caídas em volta dos antebraços de Derek.

O moreno assentiu vagamente, uma gota de esperma escorrendo da sua sobrancelha e ficando presa nos cílios, se juntando a algumas gotas pequenas de sêmen que já estavam lá.

– Olha pra isso – Stiles inspirou, se apoiando nos cotovelos e se retirando do pau de Derek. A perda de calor fez Derek choramingar. – Olha pra você todo coberto de porra. Minha porra –.

Derek tremeu e um gemido profundo deixou seu peito. Ele passou uma mão desde a barriga até o pescoço, espalhando as longas esporradas de sêmen sobre a pele. Isso o fez sentir.. Ele não sabia como se sentia, apenas sabia que agora, ele estava bem pra caralho. Derek chupou o sêmen de Stiles dos próprios dedos até que ficassem limpos enquanto o adolescente puxou da pilha de lençóis um pano de prato, bem preguiçosamente.

– Vem aqui – ele disse, levantando a toalha. – Você tá imundo sabia? –.

Derek grunhiu e se inclinou fora do alcance da toalha, deitando do lado de Stiles.

– Você não pode tá falando sério? Você vai mesmo dormir assim? Isso é nojento. Por acaso é uma coisa de lobo? –.

Talvez. Não é como se Derek estivesse coletando evidência empírica para ter certeza. Ele deu de ombros.

– Você tá tão fora de si não tá – Stiles disse cheio de afeto. – Mas você não vai dormir assim. É anti–higiênico e eu não quero acordar amanhã de manhã com nós dois grudados um no outro –.

Derek suspirou resignado e deixou Stiles limpá–lo, observando com olhos ávidos o adolescente trabalhando a toalha, logo após limpando sua entre sua bunda com um delicado arrepio de prazer. Stiles se mexeu um pouco mais, arrastando seu edredom para a cama cobrindo os dois, suas costas pressionadas contra o peito de Derek. Ele apagou logo que apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Derek permaneceu acordado por um pouco mais de tempo, se questionando porque não conseguia dormir. A casa estava silenciosa, a vizinhança fazia o seu comum barulho noturno e Stiles estava enrolado com ele, exalando calor, exaustão e saciedade. Ele acariciou o peito do menor, a barriga, em longos movimentos circulares, apreciando a pele lisa e a discreta definição do corpo do seu namorado. Em uma particular e longa carícia, seus dedos se chocaram com o membro flácido de Stiles, suave e aquecido. Ele agarrou o gentilmente, sua mão o envolvendo enquanto caía no sono antes que pudesse perceber.

 

XXX

 

Ainda era cedo quando Derek acordou, meio esparramado sobre Stiles com sua mão ainda segurando o pau do adolescente, agora semi ereto. Ele apertou delicadamente, de maneira preguiçosa e sentiu o membro aumentar um pouco mais de tamanho.

O membro pesava na mão do moreno, já bem quente e aquecendo ainda mais. Quando ele moveu a mão em volta da parte mais grossa, ele conseguia apenas tocar a ponta do polegar e do dedo do meio. O membro ficou mais grosso e logo ele não conseguia mais tocar seus dedos enquanto o segurava. As bolas de Stiles penduradas e relaxadas entre as coxas e Derek as acariciou gentilmente, lembrando a impressionante quantidade de sêmen que saiu de dentro delas. Um estímulo ao lado da cabeça presenteou o lobisomem com uma gota de pré–gozo, a qual ele prontamente lambeu com fervor. Seu hálito matinal se misturou ao gosto, mas era ruim o bastante para o impedir de deslizar sob as cobertas e lamber a ponta do pênis do adolescente desejando provar mais.

Pássaro que acorda cedo pega as minhocas maiores. Ou melhor, lobo que acorda cedo pega as carnes mais gordas; o estímulo gentil de Derek fez com que mais daquele precioso líquido escorresse, enquanto o coração de Stiles batia firme e constante. Sua entrada se contraiu novamente e uma das suas mãos já estava lá, deslizando entre os músculos duros e firmes das suas nádegas antes mesmo dele perceber o que estava fazendo.

O pensamento de ser fodido sempre foi um pouco intimidador para Derek, mesmo antes dele descobrir que Stiles era enorme. Ele nunca tentou, nem mesmo teve curiosidade. Na verdade, o mais próximo de ter qualquer coisa o penetrando por trás era quando estava no banho e suas mãos passavam por entre a abertura de sua bunda. Agora que ele sabia o quão grande Stiles é _realmente_ , ser passivo e receber o pau do mais novo dentro de si está basicamente fora de questão. Já o brinquedo de Erica...

Ele pressionou a ponta de um dos dedos contra seu anel apertado de músculo e se arrepiou, imaginando um segundo round da noite anterior mas dessa vez com um brinquedinho enfiado no cu. Se imaginou sendo penetrado e penetrando e penetrado de novo. Derek distribuiu leves beijos ao longo do grosso mastro em suas mãos, cima e baixo, pegando um pouco do pré–gozo e seus dedos para esfregar o lubrificante natural no seu próprio cu, que a essa altura piscava faminto. Isso o fez arfar no quadril de Stiles e a vontade, o _desejo_ veio à tona.

Ele levou um tempo para lembrar onde estava o frasco de lubrificante, levando mais tempo para achar porque uma de suas mãos estava ocupada entre sua bunda. Que seja. Ele procurou pelo chão em volta, tateando a toalha e o cinto, mas nada do gel. Então, pôs a cabeça para fora das cobertas e farejou o ar. Os batimentos de Stiles aumentaram em uma fração enquanto Derek pegava o frasco debaixo da cama, mas diminuíram novamente quando o lobisomem ronronou perto dele.

O lubrificante estava frio pra caralho quando tocou sua entrada, e ele segurou um gemido. Derek respirou fundo e empurrou um dedo.

Não era tão mal. Estranho, mas não doía ou ardia. Apenas sentia.. algo lá. Era como uma parte do corpo que ele sempre teve mas nunca percebeu que estava lá tivesse acordado o seu sistema nervoso e seu cérebro estava agora recebendo os sinais. Ele então enfiou um segundo dedo e...

Sim, aí veio a ardência. Bem, mais como uma chama pequena de um isqueiro vagabundo. Ele fez leves movimentos pra dentro e pra fora, colocando mais lubrificante e a ardência diminuiu quando as coisas ficaram mais lisas. Meu deus, como Stiles não ficou gritando em dor devido a pouca quantidade de lubrificante que Derek usou nele? Então, o moreno percebeu, ele estava falando do Stiles, aquele frágil humano que se metia em situações perigosas sem se importar com sua própria segurança.

Quando os dois dedos já entravam e saiam sem dificuldade, ele tentou um terceiro e _doeu_ como o inferno. Depois de tomar algum fôlego ele tentou de novo. Ainda doía. Ele deu algumas bombadas no próprio pau para distrair da dor, usando o polegar sobre a cabeça sensível, o prazer deveria estar o relaxando por que seus dedos entraram um pouco mais. Isso o lembrou da maneira que Stiles tinha se aberto tão facilmente quando Derek pressionou sua próstata.

Voltando a usar apenas dois dedos, ele procurou pela mágica glândula, mas o ângulo era ruim. Caso se movesse, talvez deitado de costas ele poderia conseguir, mas entre o tamanho da cama e o fato que ele não queria acordar Stiles, não era como se ele pudesse se esticar e tentar novas posições.

Derek resmungou irritado. Meu deus do céu, ele já teve provas finais do ensino médio menos problemáticas do que resolver esse empasse. Esse orgasmo tinha que valer a pena no final.

Então ele cuidadosamente se curvou um pouco deitando de lado, segurando um joelho rente o peito enquanto o outro estava erguido e dobrado, com o pé fixo no colchão. Sua bunda estava empinada para fora na beira da cama, mas ao menos ele conseguia alcançar sua próstata. Que seja. Quando ele finalmente pressionou a maravilhosa glândula com seus dedos, santo deus, que sensação do caralho! Um calor e prazer se acenderam, correndo pela sua espinha e inundando sua virilha, e ele se perguntou por que diabos ele não esteve fazendo isso desde que nasceu.

Como previsto, a glândula mágica do sexo chamada próstata distraiu seus músculos anais e ele se dilatou facilmente, permitindo que os três dedos entrassem profundamente até a base, só pra provar que ele conseguia, curtindo a doce sensação do alargamento. Ele tocou sua próstata e ondas de prazer fizeram seus dedos do pé se torcerem.

O cheiro da excitação de Stiles estava pesado sob o edredom mesmo embora ele estando flácido pela negligência de Derek. O qual não, apenas não. Se inclinando em um cotovelo, ele chupou a cabeça do pau de Stiles, passando a língua gentilmente sobre a ponta e ouvindo o ritmo dos batimentos do adolescente. Com sua outra mão, ele trabalhou um quarto dedo, só pra ver se cabia.

E porra, sim, cabia sim. Era um pouco estranho pela maneira que ele estava deitado, mas com um pouco de contorcionismo, ele conseguia alcançar sua entrada e o pau de Stiles sem ter câimbras. Bem, apenas no seu pulso se ele permanecesse assim por mais tempo.

Ele percebeu enquanto lambia o pré–gozo de Stiles que a cabeça do membro do jovem não era particularmente grande. Era mais fina do que a do seu próprio pau e provavelmente caberia no seu cu sem problemas. Porém, apenas a cabeça. Derek não estava mantendo muitas esperanças de levar o resto do pau do Stiles; ao menos não sem muita dor, sangue e trauma.

Ele enfiava os quatro dedos quase mecanicamente enquanto considerava a logística da situação, então decidiu que tentaria antes que seu cérebro pudesse o convencer de que isso era uma péssima ideia.

Lubrificante é essencial, então ele espalhou onde pensou que seria útil, cuidando para esquentar um pouco o gel antes de umedecer o pau do Stiles. O pau _inteiro_ do Stiles, só por precaução. Preparação adequada evita desempenhos ruins, como diria Stiles. O fato é que ele tinha que pegar em todo o comprimento do pau de Stiles para isso era a cereja do bolo.

Quando ele subiu sobre o corpo estático de Stiles, Derek tomou cuidado para não fazer barulho, observando o rosto do mais novo para qualquer sinal de despertar. Nesse ponto ele não se importava mais se Stiles acordasse, na verdade a coisa toda provavelmente seria muito mais fácil com alguém mais experiente controlando tudo, mas agora isso era um desafio pessoal, um jogo chamado _Quão Profundo Eu Consigo Levar o Pau do Stiles na Bunda Antes que Ele acorde._

Se alinhando sem mexer muito nas cobertas é uma merda, mas a pressão do membro do adolescente contra o seu ânus e a expressão que ele sabia que Stiles sem dúvida faria quando acordasse valeria a pena.

Como ele previu, a cabeça deslizou fácil. Derek continuou se abaixando no pau até que o calor do alargamento se tornou uma ardência insana. _Respire fundo, se acalme, relaxe,_ ele pensou e parou um momento para apalpar as regiões mais sensíveis do seu próprio membro, focando no prazer ao invés da quase dor. Foi o bastante para conseguir se abaixar um pouco mais até que o ardor voltou. Derek parou ali, a dor nas suas coxas aumentando onde seguravam o peso do seu corpo. Com uma mão entre as pernas ele tocou com os dedos sentindo os músculos anais totalmente esticados ao redor do pau de Stiles, procurando a parte mais larga do membro. Ótimo, estava apenas um dedo e meio de distância até a beira da entrada de Derek. Se ele fosse capaz de passar aquela parte até onde se afunilava até o colo de Stiles ele poderia facilmente sentar até o fim do pau do adolescente, levando o membro inteiro dentro de si.

Era tentador. Porra, muito tentador. Derek lambeu os lábios, inspirou algumas vezes e decidiu tentar.

Focar no ardor e na sensação de preenchimento do seu cu não era nada parecido com se ancorar na lua ou nas suas emoções. Primeiro, ele não estava tentando lutar contra alguma parte de si mesmo em submissão, e segundo, ele não podia exatamente usar esse tipo de âncora para se centrar. Isso era sobre o corpo, sobre relaxar e se abrir, passando os limites do seu tamanho. Rancor não iria ajudá–lo a conseguir isso.

Derek se curvou sobre o peito de Stiles. Seus batimentos estavam mais erráticos agora, acelerando e diminuindo de forma aleatória. Não era uma boa escolha de âncora agora porque não estava mais batendo um ritmo constante. Ele respirou um pouco mais e procurou outra coisa em que focar.

Stiles estava sussurrando sem parar pequenos “mms”, “isso”, “apertado”, “baby” alternados com a repetição do nome de Derek. Isso era surpreendentemente tranquilizador, ouvir a trilha sonora verbal do sonho molhado de Stiles e a familiar cadência disso relaxou Derek o bastante que quando Stiles moveu o quadril para cima, em um súbito movimento Derek não gritou.

O cheiro de sangue era forte seguido da primeira onda de dor quando Stiles forçou a parte mais grossa de seu pau dentro do cu de Derek e então puxou de volta quando seu quadril tocou a cama. Derek cerrou os dentes e seguiu o movimento, passando pela a parte mais larga enquanto a dor ainda era presente. Então ele estava no outro lado, a dor no seu esfíncter diminuindo enquanto o tecido rasgado se curava e contraía ao redor dos poucos centímetros em direção a virilha de Stiles.

– Ahnn..Derek? – Stiles perguntou vagamente. Ele olhou para o moreno como se ele estivesse em dúvida do que estava vendo. – O que.. você tá bem? –.

Derek estava ofegante, como um homem que acabou de ser salvo de um quase afogamento, mas seu rosto estava sem expressão alguma.

– Ai meu deus, você não fez isso – Stiles moveu uma mão entre eles e sentiu a base do seu pau. Quando ele trouxe a mão de volta, havia traços de sangue nos seus dedos. – Ai meu deus, você fez isso. Ai meu deus, o que você tem na cabeça? Como..? Por que..? O que diabos te fez pensar que isso seria uma boa ideia? – Stiles gritou com o mais velho, ainda estático.

– Culpa minha – Derek disse baixinho. Ele começou a levantar o corpo, incapaz de lidar com a tensão nos seus olhos quando a dor voltou com força.

– Não não, isso é exatamente o oposto do que eu queria – Stiles disse, apalpando de forma agitada qualquer parte do corpo de Derek que ele conseguisse alcançar. – Senta de novo, meu deus, por favor senta –.

Derek sentou, dessa vez mais ereto do que curvado sobre Stiles. O novo ângulo deve ter feito algo bom, porque amenizou o desconforto que ele estava sentindo, se deixando sentar confortavelmente na pélvis plana de Stiles. Ou talvez fosse o fato que Stiles estava surtando e por isso seu pau estava amolecendo. Que seja, Derek estava agradecido pelo alívio. Ele esfregou uma mão sobre sua barriga enquanto tomava fôlego, imaginando se ele poderia sentir o inchaço do pau do Stiles se pressionasse no lugar certo.

– Meu deus – Stiles arfou. – Meu deus. Meu deus –.

– Meu deus, cale a boca Stiles – Derek sussurrou. – Isso não é grande coisa. E se algo der errado eu posso me curar, lembra? –.

– Você tá mesmo falando sério? – Stiles mostrou os dedos manchados de sangue para o moreno. – Isso é um problemão sim! Eu rasguei seu cu Derek! –.

– Lobisomem – Derek disse todo alegrinho. Ele pegou a mão de Stiles e limpou o sangue nas cobertas, nada impressionado pela fraca mancha que ficou no tecido. Stiles fez um som em frustração que Derek ignorou em favor de investigar as novas sensações na sua entrada.

Ele se sentia incrivelmente cheio. Movendo o quadril para frente, ele sentiu a maneira que o pau de Stiles se movia dentro dele, mas mãos firmes seguraram seu quadril no lugar. Irritado, Derek as removeu, mas elas voltaram, o empurrando de volta para sentar na pélvis de Stiles.

– Nós vamos falar sobre isso – Stiles cuspiu as palavras entre dentes cerrados. – Você não pode fazer merdas como essa. E você me chama de altruísta por causa do que eu faço. Você é um hipócrita Derek Hale –.

Derek suspirou. – Stiles, a segunda vez que nós nos vimos eu passei seis horas no seu jipe morrendo lentamente com uma bala envenenada no braço. Então eu te pedi pra cortar ele fora. Sim, seu pau é realmente grande pra caralho e sim, é mais do que eu deveria ter tentado na primeira vez, mas pelo amor de deus, confie em mim sobre meus próprios limites quanto a dor. Além disso, eu estava indo bem até você acordar e praticamente enfiar a coisa toda de uma vez dentro de mim –.

– Por..Eu fiz isso? – Stiles gritou em um tom esganiçado. – E porque você não me impediu? –.

– Não imaginei que fosse acontecer – Derek deu de ombros e se apoiou com as duas mãos nos ombros de Stiles. – Agora fique parado – e então ele começou a circular os quadris o que fez sentir como se suas entranhas estivessem sendo remexidas. Stiles o ajudou com pequenos movimentos para cima e para baixo, o que era um pouco menos traumatizante para os órgãos internos do moreno enquanto criava o mais incrível atrito no seu ânus. Sentando com um pouco mais de força trazia de volta aquele estiramento de antes, mais provocante e menos doloroso já que a gravidade agora estava ao seu favor. Ele sentou com as costas eretas, apoiou–se nos joelhos e deslizou pra cima e pra baixo nos poucos centímetros da base do membro de Stiles, subindo um pouco mais a cada lento deslize. As mãos do adolescente vagueavam ansiosas pelo corpo musculoso esculpido de Derek, sem parar em um lugar só. Incomodado, o moreno pegou as mãos de Stiles e as prendeu espalmadas sobre o seu abdômen, bem onde ele se sentia incrivelmente preenchido. Seu pau, que estava flácido, começou a endurecer.

– Meu deus – Stiles disse ofegante. – Parece que você tá tendo uma experiência religiosa. No meu pau. Como isso pode ser tão bom? –.

A coisa toda é, Derek realmente não sabia. As terminações nervosas do seu ânus estavam cantando aleluia e sua próstata era como uma brasa quente de prazer com o pau massivo de Stiles constantemente batendo ali, mas ele estava se sentindo tão cheio e tão estufado, o membro tão profundo dentro de si que ele deveria estar se encolhendo em agonia, ou ao menos em desconforto. Mas tudo que ele sentia era uma indescritível sensação de preenchimento. Era densa como ele jamais sentiu nada parecido antes, e quando ele atingiu o ápice do cavalgar de quadris, ele curtiu o sabor da antecipação, costas arqueando e a cabeça jogada para trás com um suspiro. Ele então sentou forte, sentindo a pressão subindo novamente dentro do seu corpo. Parecia que isso colocava tudo para fora, tudo de bom e ruim até que não havia nada dentro dele a não ser Stiles. O pau de Stiles. Stiles no seu corpo, no ar, no toque das mãos e olhares, o som da voz de Stiles nos seus ouvidos, o gosto de Stiles na sua língua, apenas Stiles, Stiles, Stiles preenchendo todos os seus sentidos.

Derek não estava em condições de pensar, mas se estivesse, ele estaria imaginando que nunca teria o bastante disso, não importa o quanto eles transassem.

Stiles beliscou os mamilos de Derek, a eletricidade que percorreu o seu corpo, como um raio atingindo uma árvore. De repente a sensação de prazer ambíguo do pau do Stiles o preenchendo era de derreter geleiras. A fricção no seu pau causada por longos dedos, assim como hábeis mãos acendeu uma chama na sua pélvis que queimava da maneira mais incrível, e por _Deus,_ se ele soubesse que o sexo seria assim tão intenso, Derek teria pulado em Stiles naquele primeiro dia a floresta, Scott que se foda.

Ele sentou cada vez mais forte no pau do Stiles, arfando e gemendo. O adolescente se contorcia debaixo do moreno, as mãos lisas de suor que escorria na pele de Derek, nos seus quadris, enquanto Stiles forçava os próprios para cima de encontro a bunda do outro, usando uma força implacável com curtas estocadas que faziam a respiração de Derek falhar e gaguejar. Stiles estava balbuciando algo entre choramingos desesperados e repetições de “ai meu deus” e isso era provavelmente um aviso porque de repente o pau do adolescente parecia cada vez maior dentro de Derek, mais duro, mais grosso e mais comprido.

Derek não podia sentir o sêmen de Stiles de fato, mas ele podia sentir o músculo do pau do garoto pulsando e só o pensamento do sêmen grosso e denso de Stiles o preenchendo o fez revirar os olhos em prazer e sua coluna tremer em êxtase. Ele contraiu os próprios músculos anais o mais forte que pode, fazendo Stiles gritar enquanto o corpo de Derek extraia até a última gota do orgasmo. Ele nunca parou o movimento dos quadris, nem mesmo quando Stiles forçou ainda mais profundo, desesperado, chorando com o aperto do corpo de Derek ao redor do seu hipersensível pau e mais amolecido. Ele empurrou o peito de Derek, mas o moreno pegou suas mãos e saiu do seu estado de euforia, olhando Stiles nos olhos e implorando. – Mais, por favor eu quero _mais_ –.

Stiles gemeu e disse. – Eu vou tentar. Vou tentar –.

Com o pau de Stiles um pouco menos duro e grosso, Derek conseguiu o que queria, cavalgando despreocupado o comprimento inteiro sem medo de ser rasgado outra vez. Stiles chorou alto e arranhou os antebraços de Derek como se estivesse sendo torturado (e talvez estivesse, era difícil dizer), mas ele é jovem e isso era tecnicamente sua segunda (terceira?) vez, então Derek continuou, sugando o pau com a bunda, extraindo tudo o que conseguia de sêmen até que o membro começou a endurecer de novo.

As junturas de ferro da cama rangiam em uníssono com os movimentos de Derek. Ele teve que apoiar seu peso com ambas as mãos na cabeceira, assim conseguia levantar até a ponta do pau de Stiles, deixando dentro apenas a cabeça, antes de sentar com força novamente, suas bunda musculosa batendo contra a pélvis do adolescente, só para depois repetir o movimento. Essa posição exigia um grande esforço físico, tão cansativo que Derek estava literalmente pingando de suor, no seu rosto, corpo, costas. Não havia um centímetro de sua pele bronzeada que não estivesse completamente encharcada. O constante contato e o alargamento deixavam as suas terminações nervosas em chamas, a insistente pressão contra sua próstata pondo lenha na fogueira até que ele sentiu como uma estrela supernova, queimando de dentro para fora.

Stiles eventualmente reganhou sua segunda onda de energia e plantou os pés firmes no colchão, estocando em Derek com tanta força que fazia os dentes do moreno se chocarem. Agora ele estava facilmente alargado na parte mais grossa do pau, ansioso pela ardência que fazia seus olhos revirar em prazer e sua respiração pesada falhar com gemidos altos. O ar estava pesado com o cheiro deles, tão denso que Derek conseguia provar com sua linga cada vez que arfava. O barulho de pele se chocando e suas vozes combinadas choramingando em êxtase quase o ensurdeceram.

Tudo isso enviou Derek alto e mais alto, girando sua mente e o deixando fora de consciência; longas arfadas em busca de ar, algumas estocadas fortes antes de levarem ao tipo de orgasmo que só deveria ocorrer na literatura erótica. Seus sentidos literalmente desligaram e ele estava cego, surdo e tremendo o corpo inteiro enquanto gozava jatos e jatos de porra grossa sobre o peito e rosto de Stiles. Ele uivou, ou ao menos foi o que Stiles disse a ele depois, mas Derek não sabia disso porque estava tão alto no orgasmo e gozando tão forte que ele literalmente apagou.

Ele voltou a si alguns minutos depois, ainda tremendo com dezenas de pequenos estímulos. Stiles estava beijando seu rosto e ombros, tecendo elogios, mas o corpo de Derek não se moveu, então ele tentou inspirar, assertivo para Stiles. Talvez isso funcionou, talvez não, mas não pode dizer porque Derek apagou de vez.

 

XXX

 

Quando Derek acordou de novo, ele estava sozinho na cama, enrolado no seu lado das cobertas e agarrado a um travesseiro. Os lençóis cheiravam a suor, sexo e Stiles e isso foi o bastante para deixá–lo com uma ereção, assim ele preguiçosamente se masturbou, com uma mão na própria bunda, dedos na sua entrada quente. Não estava exatamente dolorido, o fator de cura agindo rapidamente, porém havia um conhecimento da situação, a memória muscular pelo uso intenso que Derek reconhecia quando malhava pesado. Ele também estava um pouco pegajoso com o sêmen que vazou dele durante a noite. Havia ainda mais dentro, ainda húmido e misturado com lubrificante, mantido preso pela contração natural do seu esfíncter, que, agradecidamente, retornou ao seu estado normal. Lubrificante e sêmen não eram as únicas coisas sendo mantidas lá, mas ele se tocou até um leve orgasmo antes de se levantar e cuidar disso.

Ele tomou um banho, ensaboando a camada de suor, agora já seco, e sêmen. A água estava ótima, acariciando sua pele e isso o deu uma injeção de energia, se masturbando mais uma vez aspirando ao aroma do sabonete de Stiles e sentindo a água quente lavando seu peitoral.

Quando ele saiu do chuveiro, o cheiro de comida já estava invadindo o quarto. A ideia de ter que se vestir era desagradável, mas ele vestiu mesmo assim, usando um moletom e uma camiseta. Seu pau pulsou, mas não subiu dessa vez e Derek beliscou seus mamilos quando o tecido de algodão roçou sobre eles. O ato enviou um pulso de prazer pelo seu corpo e um gemido ressoou em seu peito.

Seu corpo todo parecia uma terminação nervosa exposta, reagindo as roupas contra suas pernas e mesmo o fluxo de refrigeração da casa quando ele desceu as escadas. O Sherife estava sentado na mesa bebericando um copo de suco de laranja e Derek mal percebeu o homem ali, sussurrando apenas um fraco “dia” enquanto caminhava até Stiles, que estava de frente para o fogão.

– Boa tarde na verdade – o Sherife o corrigiu. Ele viu Derek se arrastar pela cozinha e sem nenhum pudor enrolar os braços em volta de Stiles, o abraçando por trás. – Você dormiu bem? –.

– Dormiii – Derek suspirou no cabelo de Stiles. Suas mãos, espalmadas no torso do adolescente, deslizaram para baixo, tocando o contorno do cinto por cima da camisa.

– Para com isso Derek – Stiles o repreendeu, dando uma cotovelada em suas costelas. Derek gemeu fraco. – Não na frente do pai –.

– Isso mesmo Derek – o Sherife disse. – Não na frente do pai –.

Derek fez beicinho, _beicinho_ , mas não tirou os dedos e muito menos removeu as mãos dos arredores do pau do Stiles, que já estava começando a dar sinais de vida. O jovem deu um tapa com a colher de pau que estava usando nas mãos de Derek e o moreno choramingou.

O Sherife olhou afiado para ele sobre a moldura dos óculos. Ele observou o olhar de Derek, pupilas dilatadas, expressão preguiçosa e no rubor que se espalhava desde logo abaixo seu cabelo negro, passando pela nunca entrando na camisa, provavelmente indo além e fez uma constatação razoável.

– Jesus, Stiles, o que você deu a ele? Um baseado de lobisomem? –.

– Que? – Stiles exclamou ao mesmo tempo em que Derek ronronou, – O _P_ –.

– O P’? Que droga Stiles, as leis de posse de entorpece– –.

– Meu deus, Derek! Pai, eu juro pelo tumulo da mamãe que eu não dei pro Derek nenhum tipo de substância alucinógena! – Stiles disse cortando o discurso do Sherife.

– O P’ significa o pau dele, – Derek falou, usando uma das mãos para agarrar a anatomia em questão e o Sherife ficou sem palavras, com uma veia pulsando em sua testa.

– Isso não é um comportamento normal! – o Sherife bufou, apontando um dedo acusador para Derek. Stiles xingou com veemência, puxando os pulsos de Derek para fazê–lo parar com a caricia inapropriada.

– Não é você quem tá tendo sua mala agarrada na frente do seu pai, okay? Porra, Derek, _solta_! – ele deu tapas nas mãos de Derek com a colher até que o moreno o soltou, e continuou batendo até que se fizesse uma distância aceitável entre os dois. Derek fez um olhar grande e triste, quase pesaroso, e Stiles pode talvez ver do que seu pai estava falando. Isso imediatamente atiçou sua curiosidade. – Meu deus, você tá drogado? O que você tomou? –.

– Seu pau no meu rabo – Derek disse orgulhoso. Stiles se moveu pra frente e cobriu a boca de Derek com ambas as mãos, como se ele pudesse fazer as palavras voltarem. Quando ele olhou sobre os ombros para ter certeza que seu pai não estava enfartando, o Sherife estava agarrado com as duas mãos no seu copo de suco rente a peito, com uma expressão que era algo tipo D:<

– Chega! Você! – Stiles balançou a colher na direção de Derek. – Fora! Troque de roupa e dê uma volta no quarteirão até parar de agir como um drogado! – o próximo foi o Sherife. – E você! Esqueça tudo que ouviu aqui! –.

– É o que eu quero! – o Sherife sussurrou, se curvando com o copo em mãos. Ele queria apenas ter ficado no trabalho e emendado outro turno ao invés de vir para casa ser _traumatizado_. Só um masoquista estaria disposto a se submeter a isso.

Derek ao invés de ser um namorado obediente e sair da cozinha, se inclinou no espaço pessoal de Stiles com suas mãos em cada lado da boca como quem quer contar em segredo. Stiles o bateu com a colher.

– Sem sussurros melosos aqui! Se você tem algo a dizer, diga. E é melhor que seja alto! Stiles exclamou.

Derek concordou com a cabeça e disse – Eu posso caminhar mais tarde? Sua porra tá escorrendo do meu cu e eu não quero sujar meu jeans –.

O copo de suco do Sherife foi de encontro ao chão.

 

XXX

 

– Me desculpa – Derek disse sincero para o montinho debaixo das cobertas. – Eu não sei o que me deu. Eu apenas me sentia muito relaxado –.

O montinho de cobertas continuava em silêncio.

– Eu não quis traumatizar seu pai. Me desculpe por isso também. Apenas saiu. As palavras, eu quis dizer. Não sua porra. Embora isso saiu na hora também. Desculpe. Eu vou lavar suas roupas –.

Sua super audição captou o suspiro resignado de Stiles.

– Eu estou só piorando tudo não estou? – Derek disse. – Eu posso deitar com você? Não vou fazer nada (embora se você quiser sexo eu não vou negar) e nós podemos descansar um pouco? –.

O montinho se contorceu até que um dedo saiu debaixo e fez menção ao moreno. Derek deslizou graciosamente sob as cobertas e se enrolou em volta de Stiles de conchinha, uma mão enfiada sob o travesseiro e a outra largada sobre a cintura de Stiles, brincando com a fivela do seu cinto. Stiles pegou a pesada mão e a colocou sobre seu peito.

A tensão no corpo de Stiles gradualmente diminuiu e ele caiu no sono; quando Derek teve certeza que ele estava dormindo, o moveu até que Derek fosse aquele nos braços de Stiles, suas costas tocando o peito do menor, o suave volume do pau do adolescente roçando contra seu cóccix.

 

XXX

 

Derek acordou com o barulho de notificação no celular do Stiles. Ele se afastou apenas o bastante para pegar o aparelho, o colocou no modo silencioso, vendo como as mensagens chegavam em sequência, todas de Scott.

**Scotty:**

**Acabei de voltar do meu encontro com Allison.**

**Acho que ela mudou o cabelo, tava tão lindo.**

**Cara, porque seu pai tá no meu sofá?**

**Ele e a mamãe tão comendo sorvete e vendo Duro de Matar.**

**Porque ele cheira como se tivesse chorado?**

**Mds você tá legal cara?**

**Você não tá morto tá?**

**Derek te matou?**

**Ai meu deus, você acidentalmente matou o Derek com o seu pau e então o Sherife teve que te prender por assassinato e é por isso que você não tá respondendo????? Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!!!!**

**Derek:**

**Plmdds Scott se acalma.**

**Scotty:**

**VOCÊ TÁ TRANSANDO AGORA?**

**Derek:**

**O Stiles tá dormindo, ele tá bem, tudo tá bem. Exceto o sherife.**

**Scotty:**

**PQP O SHERIFE TÁ MORRENDO QUEM TÁ FALANDO**

**Derek:**

**É o Derek. Ninguem tá morrendo o Sherife só tá um pouco chocado**

**Scotty:**

**O QUE VC FEZ SEU CUZÃO EU VOU CONTAR PRO STILES**

**Derek:**

**Stiles já sabe. Ele também sabe mais sobre meu cu do que você sabe sobre o da Allison.**

**Scotty:**

**MDDC EU TE ODEIO DEREK VC É UM MONSTRO**

**Derek:**

**Não tanto quanto o Stiles se você entende o que quero dizer**

**Scotty:**

**TE ODEIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Profundamente satisfeito, Derek colocou o celular no criado mudo, com a tela para baixo assim ele não tinha que ver as novas notificações chegando. Stiles se aconchegou, seu pau endurecendo durante o sono e o acomodou na bunda de Derek. O moreno rebolou os quadris se aconchegando e relaxou.

O sono não veio, o que não era uma surpresa já que ele passou a maioria do dia desacordado, e Stiles não mostrava nenhum sinal de acordar tão cedo, então Derek estava sozinho com o tédio e seus pensamentos.

Lhe ocorreu, puxando na memoria, que Stiles e o Sherife pensaram que ele estava drogado quando desceu para o almoço. Derek não sabia o que deu nele para agir daquele jeito. Era como se ele tivesse acordado uma pessoa completamente diferente de quem ele era, ou talvez como algum tipo de personalidade alternativa e apossou do seu corpo, o transformando em um pragmático aficionado sem senso de pudor.

Mas isso era besteira. Ele não se sentia como outra pessoa, apenas acordou como se tudo fosse rosado, quente e perfeito. Ele se sentia... _feliz_.

Derek piscou nos raios de sol do fim de tarde que cruzavam o quarto de Stiles. Isso estava mesmo certo? Ele já foi feliz, feliz e _apaixonado_ , e isso era o máximo de felicidade que alguém poderia sentir. Não era?

Stiles sussurrou e se mexeu, deixando um espaço entre seus corpos. Derek automaticamente empinou sua bunda até que estava roçando no volume de Stiles novamente e ele paralisou quando percebeu o que estava fazendo.

Falando em coisas que não faziam sentido, o que diabos era essa súbita obsessão com o pau do Stiles? Ele já viu muitos paus grandes enquanto procurava pornô gay e não tinha sido particularmente afetado, então ele tinha certeza que não era guloso ou o que seja, mas ainda assim. E porque diabos sua boca salivava e seu cu piscava apenas em pensar no pau do Stiles?

Derek lembrou nas palavras que Stiles usou na noite anterior. _“Vadia por pau”_. Isso ressoava na sua cabeça como os sinos de Notre Dame e como se uma centena de Jacksons estivessem o condenando. _“Vadia por pau! Vadia por pau!_ _Vadia por pau_! _”_ isso o fez querer fugir ou se esconder debaixo do travesseiro, ou chorar como um garotinho perdido no shopping porque pensava que era grande o suficiente para farejar o cheiro de sua mãe, mas era impossível fugir porque era verdade; ele é uma vadia pelo ridículo pau do Stiles e por alguma razão insondável, o pau do Stiles é a chave mágica que abre as correntes da felicidade do Derek.

Ele enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e gritou mentalmente, _O que é a minha vida?_

Não era confortante saber que em algum lugar por ai, algum tipo de entidade poderosa estava vendo isso e respondendo “Entretenimento”.

Ele se afundou na miséria por algum tempo, porque isso era no que ele é bom. Então imaginou se ele iria contar pro Stiles. Que provavelmente iria querer saber. Na verdade, Derek previu uma calorosa discussão logo que Stiles estivesse consciente o bastante para perceber que Derek voltou a relativa normalidade. Porque Stiles sempre discute coisas, especialmente quando Derek não quer falar.

A respiração e os batimentos do adolescente aceleraram e ele se enrolou nas costas de Derek, sussurrando – Para de surtar –. A mão largada sobre a cintura de Derek deu um tapinha em sua barriga.

– Eu acho que sou uma vadia por pau – Derek falou de uma vez. A mão em sua barriga se contraiu.

– Uau Derek, nos diga o que você realmente acha – Stiles disse, se afastando do corpo musculoso do moreno, se espreguiçando.  Ele gemeu e grunhiu e Derek virou para encará–lo.

– Você vai me fazer falar sobre isso? –.

Stiles deu um tapinha em seu peito. – É bom para praticar. Embora eu já soubesse disso. Contanto que você não saia pulando em cada pau que vê, eu tô de boa –.

– Porque diabos eu iria pular no pau de outro cara? – Derek perguntou incrédulo.

– Um – Stiles disse. Ele espiou Derek e esfregou os olhos. – Por quê?

– Por quê? – Derek rebateu.

– Um. Você é uma vadia por pau? –

– Eu sou uma vadia por _um_ pau, imbecil – Derek deu um safanão na têmpora de Stiles e revirou os olhos. – o seu pau, especificamente. Em qual mundo eu deixaria minha guarda baixa perto de outra pessoa tempo o bastante pra apreciar a mala dele? –.

Stiles relaxou, como se ele estivesse realmente preocupado sobre isso, o idiota. – Não nesse mundo, eu acho. Se sente melhor agora que desabafou? –.

Derek sentia sim, mas até parece que ele iria admitir. Ele se jogou sobre Stiles, enfiando seu rosto na curva do pescoço do menor e levantando sua coxa sobre a virilha do mais novo.

– Falando de coisas que precisar discutir – Stiles continuou. – o que aconteceu mais cedo não pode se repetir nunca mais. Eu tô tentando prolongar a vida do meu pai, não o contrário. Eu pensei que ele ia chorar ali mesmo –.

Derek tencionou. Ele pegou e entregou o celular ao Stiles.

– Vinte e quatro mensagens do Scott? – Stiles zapeou por elas, rindo nas deliberadas provocações de Derek e mostrando a ele algumas das mais criativas ameaças que Scott tinha mandado. Então, ele ligou pra casa dos McCall.

– Residência dos McCall, Melissa falando – mãe do Scott atendeu.

– Olá Srª McCall. Scott me mandou uma mensagem e disse que meu pai está aí? –.

– Stiles – Ela disse, meio seca. – sim, ele tá aqui. Ele tá um pouco chocado, então eu disse que ele tá doente e não iria pro trabalho –.

– Oh. Ele vai vir pra casa? –.

– Eu tenho certeza que fazer isso enquanto ele ainda está em choque seria uma violação da constituição, então não. Ele vai ficar aqui até que consiga se aproximar da própria casa sem começar a suar frio –.

– Então, eu vou pôr um terceiro prato na mesa amanhã –.

Srª McCall suspirou. – Provavelmente –.

– Não o deixe comer muita porcaria –.

– Por incrível que pareça, ele nem tocou no hambúrguer que eu fiz. Ele remexeu minha geladeira e fez uma salada. Dê os parabéns ao Derek por traumatizar seu pai o bastante para deixá–lo consciente da própria mortalidade –.

Stiles afastou o celular da boca e disse. – Parabéns baby. Você intencionalmente fez o que eu estive tentando fazer durante anos –. Derek se lamentou em um gemido e ruborizou em vergonha.

– Eu vou desligar agora – Srª McCall disse. – Não me ligue por no mínimo uma semana –.

– Okay, Srª McCall. Tchau, Srª McCall – Stiles disse para a estática do sinal. – Também te amo Srª McCall –.

– Desculpe – Derek disse, boca no pescoço de Stiles.

– Tudo bem – Stiles disse. Ele afagou a cabeça de Derek. – Você tava meio fora de si e eu meio que causei tudo isso por não te deixar sussurrar no meu ouvido. Mas a partir de hoje, nós faremos sexo na sua casa, _capisce_?

– _Capisco_ – Derek afirmou. Sua mão sobre o peito de Stiles deslizou para baixo. – Então, você quer.. –.

– Meu deus, você realmente é uma vadia pelo meu pau –.

Derek hesitou. – Isso.. isso te incomoda? –.

– O que? – Stiles exclamou. – Não! –.

– Então porque você esta nervoso? – Porque Stiles estava sim, seu pulso martelando contra os lábios de Derek.

– É apenas um pouco estranho, tá bom? Quer dizer, você ficando tão obcecado pelo meu pau de repente quando você nunca foi antes, então é, não sei.. –.

– Como se eu só te quisesse pelo seu pau? –.

– Tipo isso – Stiles disse timidamente.

Derek deslizou pelo corpo de Stiles até entre suas pernas, as quais o adolescente abriu de prontidão, então Derek pode pressionar suas ereções juntas. – Você sabe quando eu comecei a ficar obcecado com a sua boca? – ele perguntou, traçando a curva do lábio superior de Stiles com o dedo indicador. – Foi quando você me fez ser preso por assassinar minha própria irmã. Você se enfiou na viatura cheirando adrenalina e tudo que eu conseguia focar era essa sua boca ridícula e quão rosados eram os seus lábios de tanto lamber e mordê–los –.

– Eu lembro – Stiles arfou, pondo a língua para fora provando os dedos de Derek. – Você costumava encarar minha boca o tempo todo. Eu pensei que você era um pedófilo ou algo do tipo, mas percebi que isso era só comigo. O que me assustou até que me acostumei –.

Derek pôs a cabeça no peito de Stiles e resmungou. – Ótimo, você pensou que eu era um pedófilo. Eu vou querer saber o que seu pai pensou de mim? –.

– Efebófilo, tecnicamente, desde que tinha 16 na época. E não, você absolutamente não quer saber o que o pai pensou de você. _Eu_ não quero saber. Na verdade, vamos parar de pensar no que o pai pensou antes que eu fique deprimido e culpado por ser um péssimo filho –.

– Você não é um péssimo filho – Derek disse, fato. Seu tom exalava própria experiência no assunto, o que pegou a curiosidade de Stiles, porém o jovem foi distraído quando Derek beijou seu mamilo por cima da camisa. Ele arqueou, gemendo do toque. – Eu não quero você só pelo seu pau. Eu gosto muito do resto também –.

– Certo, massageando meu ego. Terceiro round. Mas eu tô no controle dessa vez, certo? – Stiles disse. Ele afastou a mão de Derek até que o moreno gemeu, assentindo. – Primeiro, você tira suas roupas eu tiro a camisa –.

Uma nova e bem aceita parte fundamental de Derek contestou isso. – Eu não posso te chupar se você estiver usando calças –.

– E eu não vou enfiar meu pau na sua bunda se eu ficar duro antes de você estar pronto. Eu vou te relaxar, então tirar meu jeans e colocar meu pau antes de ficar completamente ereto –.

Derek pressionou contra o volume endurecido na calça de Stiles só para ouví–lo exalar com os dentes cerrados. Era uma boa ideia, mas Derek tinha uma melhor tirada direto de uma das suas fantasias favoritas onde Stiles era o centro das atenções.

– Ou você pode me preparar enquanto eu te chupo, nós dois gozamos e então você enfia em mim antes de ficar totalmente duro de novo –.

– Uhn – Stiles gemeu. Sua cabeça repousou no travesseiro, expondo a cor rosada na sua garganta. – Você vai me matar com sexo –.

– Não consegue dar conta? – Derek provocou, sentando e removendo sua camisa. Ele retirou a camisa de Stiles também.

– Tá bom. Faremos do seu jeito. Mas isso não é uma concessão de poder! –.

– Sim meu bem – Derek disse divertido. Ele desafivelou o cinto de Stiles e puxou a calça junto com a cueca até abaixo dos joelhos.

Stiles se contorceu inutilmente, o que fez seu pau pular de maneira distrativa na sua barriga. – Eu ainda tô no comando aqui! –.

Derek nem se lembrou de tirar seu moletom antes de enfiar a cara no colo do Stiles. – Que seja, docinho –. Ele engoliu o membro o tanto quanto pode, cuidadoso com os dentes, usando sua língua. Stiles ainda estava bastante flácido, mas mesmo assim, seu pau já estava tão grande quanto o de Derek quando o moreno ficava totalmente ereto, a ponto de bala, então entre isso e sua inexperiência, Derek só conseguia colocar frustrantes poucos centímetros dentro da boca. E Stiles ia ficando cada vez mais excitado. Derek então abaixou mais para lamber e beijar ao longo do comprimento, gentilmente brincando com a parte de baixo da cabeça e enfiando a ponta da língua na entrada. Ele cobriu os dentes com os lábios e engoliu o máximo que seu reflexo de engasgo permitiu, voltando para o território seguro quando sua garganta se contraiu ameaçadoramente.

Incomodado pela falta de progresso, ele tirou o pau de sua boca com um som molhado e lambeu a cabeça, tentando combinar a mecânica dos dentes e língua, reflexo e respiração, mas aparentemente apenas saber a teoria não seria o bastante. Por sorte, Derek já é acostumado com exercícios envolvendo o corpo, e ele pensou que praticar uma garganta profunda em Stiles não seria nada mal. Ele mudou o foco para o corpo do pênis, traçando as veias com a ponta da língua e lambendo em círculos ao redor da pele na cabeça, sugando com a boca fechada em pontos aleatórios. Quando Stiles começou a jorrar pré–gozo, Derek voltou a trabalhar na cabeça do pau, lambendo com vontade e desejo, chupando a abertura querendo mais.

– Meeeeeu Deus – Stiles gemeu, encarando o evidente entusiasmo de Derek. – Meu deus, que boca! –. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele acariciava o cabelo de Derek, alisando–o até a nuca.

Derek pode sentir os quadris e pernas de Stiles tentando empurrar contra onde Derek estava deitado sobre eles, e estava feliz que seu peso era suficiente para manter o adolescente imóvel; fuder a boca + primeiro boquete de Derek é igual a tragédia. Mas ao mesmo tempo, manter Stiles imóvel significava que Derek poderia fazer o que ele quisesse, dar o que quisesse. O qual ele estava tentado a dar pro Stiles tudo, incluindo sua vida, mas pro inferno se ele iria deixá–lo saber.

Sua boca largou o pau com um sonoro e obsceno POP e ele lambeu seu caminho pau abaixo, seguindo a pronunciada veia ao longo do comprimento até chegar nas bolas de Stiles. Derek as chupou, usando seus lábios e língua fazendo Stiles tremer e se contorcer, então com cuidado pôs um testículo na boca, rolando–o lá com sua língua enquanto chupava gentilmente. As mãos de Stiles seguraram em cada lado da cabeça de Derek e o puxaram pra cima com um sonoro gemido choroso.

– Minha nossa senhora, mãe do céu – Stiles disse, tremendo. Ele teve que empurrar o rosto de Derek quando ele continuava tentando abocanhar seu pau. – Você tá tentando me fazer gozar? O que aconteceu com o seu plano brilhante? Com a preparação e o 69? Eu gostava daquele plano –.

Derek se inclinou nas mãos do Stiles, querendo nada mais do que provar do pré–gozo empoçado no abdômen do adolescente. – Foda–se esse plano – ele grunhiu. – Volta aqui –.

Infelizmente, Stiles é o rei imbatível de força de vontade do pack por algum motivo. Ele puxou suas pernas pra cima e empurrou Derek com seus pés. – Não. Nós vamos fazer isso. Isso vai acontecer. Pegue o lubrificante, porque não vai ter _pau–no–rabo_ do Derek sem isso –.

Derek fez cara feia, e deu uma ultima olhada saudosa no pau de Stiles antes de rolar pela cama, farejando o cheiro do lubrificante. Stiles enfiou um travesseiro extra sob sua cabeça e fez uma cara como se estivesse pensando na tórrida paixão entre Harris e Finstock.

O lubrificante estava embaixo da cama de novo, e Derek parecia pronto para matar alguém quando pegou o frasco. Ele voltou para a cama e Stiles o guiou sobre o seu peito, com seu rosto barbudo na direção dos pés do menor. Com seu peso apoiado nos antebraços, ele só podia alcançar as bolas e a base do pau de Stiles, onde ele chupou com entusiasmo, lambendo até que sua língua secasse, e beijando até sua boca salivar de novo. Stiles deu um tapa no traseiro de Derek e começou a fazer seu próprio oral enquanto enfiava e abria a entrada do moreno. O lubrificante estava gelado, fazendo Derek piscar quando Stiles pressionou o primeiro dedo, mas ignorou em favor de voltar a se lambuzar no pré–gozo que vazava em rios do pau do mais novo. A mão de Stiles continuou alargando os músculos anais do moreno.

Derek segurou o pau ereto, perpendicular ao seu corpo e correu seus lábios frouxos para cima e para baixo, seguindo o comprimento massivo, a língua para fora pegando as gotas de pré–gozo que pingavam. Ele queria sentir o membro contra seu rosto, contra suas bochechas e mandíbula, mas Stiles reposicionava o pau cada vez que Derek tentava roçar sua barba nele, a sensação áspera nada prazerosa contra a parte mais sensível do seu corpo. Derek fez uma nota mental para lembrar de se barbear com mais frequência.

Em uma prova de quão relaxado ele estava desde de manhã, Stiles já havia enfiado dois dedos dentro e Derek não percebeu. O alargamento de verdade começa com três dedos.

Derek gemeu e chupou a cabeça do pau de Stiles enquanto rebolava nos dedos do mais novo. Eles deslizavam fundo, provocando sua próstata, até que Derek sentiu os dedos dobrados contra suas nádegas, então se moveu para frente, fazendo movimentos com os dedos aberto em V, alargando e deslizando contra as paredes húmidas, provocando pelo evento principal. Derek chupou mais forte, manuseando as bolas de Stiles com uma mão. O adolescente castigou o pau de Derek em sua boca, lambendo forte em retaliação, imitando o jeito que a boca do moreno se movia sobre a cabeça de seu pau. Ele é mais inexperiente que Derek e um pouco desajeitado com os dentes, batendo–os na cabeça e na parte sensível do frênulo; o lobisomem tremeu, levantou sua boca do pau apenas para dizer “cuidado com os dentes”. Stiles deu um tapinha assertivo em desculpas, cobrindo os dentes com os lábios.

Seus dedos compensaram a falha, fudendo mais profundamente o cu de Derek e roçando na próstata com cada movimento. Com cada estocada, ele deslizava o dedo mindinho junto aos outros três, trazendo de volta aquela ardência que Derek já estava acostumado. Então, voltou a enfiar só três, abrindo os dedos enquanto puxava pelo músculo anal.

Derek se movia contra os dedos, lábios abertos ao redor do pau de Stiles quando ele perdeu a concentração. Ele iria gozar logo; deixando o buraco de Derek um pouco de lado, Stiles focou em chupar o pau do moreno, abusando de uma maneira que Derek só o viu fazer antes com pirulitos e picolés. Ele pensava que ver aquilo era torturante, mas sentir sua boca fazendo o mesmo para o seu pau era muito pior.

Ele cedeu quando o orgasmo se aproximava, sua testa apoiada no quadril de Stiles. O pau do adolescente apoiado no seu ombro, ele suprimiu a vontade de enrolar seu queixo e se aconchegar com o pau no seu rosto; não queria que sua barba irritasse aquele pau maravilhoso.

– Porra, eu vou gozar – ele arfou, mãos agarrando os lençóis. A tensão na sua virilha aumentou com cada doce lambida da língua demoníaca de Stiles e seus dedos.

Stiles largou o pau de Derek, o ar frio entrando em choque com o calor da saliva que o lambuzava.

– Você vai gozar só com meus dedos? – Stiles disse.

Derek gemeu, onde ele estava movendo seu traseiro no bem vindo ardor de dedos no seu ânus. Stiles continuou provocando.

– Você pode gozar na minha cara – o mais novo sugeriu, forçando seus dedos mais adentro e os mantendo lá. O músculo anal de Derek largo ao redor dos nós dos dedos. – Eu acho que eu gostaria na minha cara –.

Derek choramingou quando Stiles flexionou sua mão. O ardor tão familiar quase se tornando em dor, mantendo uma linha tênue entre os dois.

– Ou você prefere gozar empalado no meu pau? Você quer gozar sentado no meu pau? –.

Realmente não deveria ser uma surpresa que a menção de ser fudido no pau de Stiles era o bastante para libertar o poeta blasfêmico interior de Derek, mas eles dois ficaram um pouco chocados quando Derek gritou – Sim! Eu quero gozar empalado no seu pau! Me fode! Me fode no seu pau! –.

Stiles riu, arfante e satisfeito, e esmagou seus dedos contra a próstata de Derek, enquanto sua outra mão trabalhava no pau do moreno, masturbando. Derek tremeu, entre a quase dolorosa onda de sensações. Ele se contorceu e arfou, se agarrando as cobertas enquanto Stiles aumenta o ritmo dos movimentos da mão. Quando não deu mais para aguentar, Derek gozou forte, gritando enquanto Stiles trabalhava o seu orgasmo, que explodiu em sêmen pintando o rosto e peito do Stiles até que ele se inclinou e caiu de lado. Stiles o seguiu, não o largando. Ele diminuiu o aperto no membro do moreno, puxando e ordenhando gentilmente, extraindo as últimas gotas. Derek tremeu e gemeu pela excessiva estimulação.

Uma vez satisfeito por torturar Derek até a exaustão, ele rolou ficando de joelhos, se masturbando com bombadas brutais. Pré–gozo pingava da ponta do seu pau e Derek se moveu, pondo o rosto abaixo de onde Stiles se tocava e abriu sua boca bem larga. Stiles pôs a cabeça do pau dentro da boca faminta de Derek, continuando a se masturbar com uma mão, rolando suas bolas com a outra. Ele estava quase lá, Derek podia sentir o quão perto ele estava, e esfregou o frênulo sensível com o corpo da sua língua.

– Porra, oh porra – Stiles chorou. Seu abdômen flexionou e o primeiro jato de sêmen encheu a boca de Derek. Ele conseguiu engolir a tempo de pegar o segundo jato, mas falhou no terceiro, deixando o pau pulsante de Stiles escapar de sua boca, lambuzando seu rosto enquanto ele saboreava o gosto agridoce de sêmen fresco.

Stiles continuou se tocando, inclinando seu pau para despejar jatos de porra no pescoço do moreno. Os últimos pulsos fracos foram chupados pela boca de Derek, seus lábios fechados ao redor as cabeça como se ele estivesse sugando um canudinho.

Ele continuou sugando, apenas um movimento gentil, mesmo quando o orgasmo de Stiles acabou; só largou o pau quando este já estava flácido, afastando da sua boca. Stiles amavelmente se aproximou de sua bunda, deixando Derek usar sua coxa suada como travesseiro, vendo o moreno se aconchegar no seu membro amolecido. Derek abocanhou o pau, mas sem lamber ou chupar e muito deliberadamente tentou não pensar em bebês que dormem com suas bocas ainda ao redor do mamilo de suas mães.

Stiles se inclinou para trás apoiado em uma mão, pegando sêmen do seu rosto e limpando nos lençóis já molhados com a outra. Quando ele tentou limpar o rosto de Derek, o moreno grunhiu e Stiles deixou, acariciando o cabelo encharcado de suor de Derek, enquanto a porra branca de Stiles esfriava no seu rosto.

Foi o moreno que quebrou o agradável clima pós sexo, suor ainda morno na pele. Ele forçou seu braço e com uma mão, enfiou três dedos dentro do próprio canal lubrificado, abrindo os dedos para ter certeza que estava largo o suficiente.

Stiles gemeu um cansado – Meu Deus Derek, nós podemos parar por aqui? –, mas seu pau deu uma interessante pulsada.

Abrir os olhos foi como um esforço descomunal, usando toda a energia de seu corpo para isso, mas quando Derek finalmente os abriu, eles estavam brilhando um intenso tom de vermelho. Stiles havia prometido anal, então ele iria entregar anal e nada mais.

– Ai meu deus, tá bom – Stiles disse carinhosamente. – Então, tecnicamente eu ainda estou no comando, mas estou aberto a sugestões. Alguma ideia de como quer fazer isso? –.

Derek sabia exatamente como ele queria, tinha a imagem de tudo desenhada na cabeça, mas apenas o esforço de mover uma mão até sua bunda e abrir os olhos parecia ter drenado toda energia que lhe tinha restado. Ele gemeu sem palavras, frustrado.

Stiles riu e bagunçou seu cabelo, então com um dedo pegou uma linha de sêmen na bochecha de Derek, levando o dedo até a boca do moreno, que ansiosamente lambeu e sugou.

– Embora eu tenha certeza que seria muito divertido ficar aqui jogando perguntas e respostas, eu também sei que vou ficar de pau duro logo logo – Stiles disse. O orgasmo tinha deixado sua voz mais aveludada e profunda, o fazendo soar mais maduro do que ele realmente era. As vibrações disso fizeram Derek se arrepiar. – então, que tal nós fazermos isso do meu jeito e quando você conseguir falar de novo, nós fazemos do seu –.

Os pensamentos de Derek trabalhavam na sua cabeça como engrenagens e roldanas. Aquilo soava uma boa ideia, então ele piscou preguiçosamente e grunhiu, assentindo.

– Ótimo – Stiles disse. Mãos largas seguraram a cabeça de Derek e ele deslizou sua coxa debaixo, mas foi um pouco menos gentil quando ele rolou o corpo denso e musculoso de Derek de costas, posicionando seus pés na direção da cabeceira e sua cabeça aos pés da cama. O adolescente pôs um travesseiro debaixo da cabeça do moreno, (e passou uma toalha sobre seu rosto, limpando o sêmen de lá). Stiles colocou um segundo travesseiro próximo ao seu quadril, encarando de maneira pensativa a parte de baixo do corpo de Derek. Seus olhos vaguearam pelas pernas do lobisomem, como se estivesse resolvendo um problema matemático de cabeça e Derek tremeu novamente, vendo aquele olhar intenso sobre ele, abrindo duas pernas de maneira convidativa com o pouco de coordenação motora que retornou. Derek sentiu seus pelos da perna se arrepiarem no peso daquele olhar e seu pau pulsou, calor crescendo na sua barriga.

Stiles sentou próximo a coxa de Derek. Seus olhos ásperos pularam do rosto do moreno para o seu pau, agora dando sinais de vida, para o espaço entre suas coxas, e ele levantou as pernas de Derek, se curvando para apoiar a parte de trás de um dos joelhos sobre seu ombro. O movimento puxou o quadril de Derek para cima, mesmo quando Stiles se curvou, mas só até o adolescente por o braço debaixo da perna esticada na cama, levantando–a para se juntar a outra nos ombros largos de Stiles.

A boca de Derek salivou quando ele viu Stiles manusear seu corpo relaxado; a maior parte do seu peso é massa muscular, e quando Stiles levantou sua perna para cruzá–la com o outro joelho já posicionado, os músculos dos seus braços, peito, abdômen se contraíram e flexionaram com aquela força subestimada.

Segurando as pernas de Derek, joelhos cruzados e enganchados sobre seu ombro, Stiles endireitou suas costas em uma posição ereta, só para se inclinar para frente, na direção de Derek. O movimento ergueu toda a parte de baixo do corpo de Derek com tanta facilidade que o moreno se sentiu pequeno e leve de um jeito que não sentia desde que ele era magro o bastante para os membros mais fortes da sua família o jogarem no sofá ou sobre uma pilha de folhas, ou em uma memorável ocasião, no lago congelado. Isso deve ter se expressado em seu rosto, o quão receio ele sentiu porque Stiles sorriu, duas partes todo cheio de si e uma parte “MEU DEUS eu te amo seu rabudo gostoso”.

O traseiro de Derek e a parte final das suas costas se distanciaram da cama o suficiente para criar espaço onde Stiles enfiou o segundo travesseiro ali, entre a bunda e as costas, mas antes de abaixar o moreno no novo apoio, ele descruzou as pernas de Derek e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, movendo uma das panturrilhas musculosas, assim Derek agora tinha cada perna jogada confortavelmente sobre cada ombro do adolescente. Então, Stiles abaixou o moreno no travesseiro.

 _Jesus, porra_ , ele precisava parar de subestimar Stiles. Ele sempre esquecia, quando Stiles estava sendo compulsivo e alegre e geralmente ridículo, que o menor era muito mais forte, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, do que ele transparecia. E então Stiles vai e faz algo assim e deixa Derek sem ar, engolindo e seco, boca seca, seus instintos se contorcendo em felicidade por ter descoberto e escolhido um parceiro tão maravilhoso.

E então Stiles enfiou o gargalo destampado do frasco de lubrificante direto na entrada aberta de Derek e apertou, despejando o gel direto nas suas entranhas e Derek queria chutá–lo no rosto por isso. Derek se transformou, enraivecido e alcançou a garganta de Stiles para apertá–la como um boneco de pano sujo, mas Stiles pressionou cabeça do pau contra o cu piscante de Derek, o que deu ao moreno um impasse: raiva ou pau? Ele vacilou, incerto de qual escolher, e Stiles aproveitou a oportunidade, guiando seu pau semi ereto dentro de Derek, que voltou a sua forma normal.

Derek não soube que tipo de expressão ele fez, mas ele tinha certeza que foi uma envergonhada. O que quer que tenha sido, fez Stiles morder o próprio lábio em um sorriso sacana, e seus olhos se cruzaram e enrugaram. Mas Derek não deu a mínima porque Stiles se inclinou apoiado nas coxas do moreno, curvando seus quadris acima do travesseiro quando ele enfiou todo o comprimento até as bolas em um único empurrão. A posição deixou Stiles ir fundo, fundo, fundo, cutucando a próstata de Derek no caminho. Quando ele puxou para trás, seu corpo todo se moveu como a maré e a parte mais grossa do seu pau passou pelo esfíncter de Derek, sentindo–o notavelmente mais largo do que quando ele enfiou.

Não era grosso o bastante para machucar o cu bem alargado de Derek, nem mesmo arder, mas isso ligou seus motores em um clique. Ele se contorceu quando a coroa do pau de Stiles ficou entre seus músculos anais, não querendo perder a sensação, então suspirou quando Stiles se inclinou novamente, entrando no espaço e no corpo de Derek.

– Você gosta disso? – Stiles perguntou quando enfiou até as bolas.

Derek lambeu os lábios e moveu a cabeça rápida e assertivamente.

– Ótimo – Stiles disse, dobrando o torso de Derek ao meio quando ele se inclinou para beijar a boca do lobisomem. – Porque eu sempre tenho mais energia na segunda vez – ele pontuou sua afirmação com giro pélvico que fez Derek gemer como se estivesse a dois segundos de gozar, não mais do que dois minutos na sua foda que lhe foi prometida.

Stiles manteve sua palavra, se inclinando para trás e deslizando para dentro e fora de Derek com longas estocadas. Seu pau prontamente endureceu, mas não muito rápido, e ele demorou com a parte mais grossa lá, alargando Derek só com isso. O orgasmo e o empenho de Stiles em abrir Derek ao máximo deixaram o moreno molenga e flexível, e quando Stiles ficou totalmente ereto de novo, esticando tão larga a entrada de Derek que ele pensou que deveria parecer obsceno, mas só ardia, não machucava.

Stiles o manteve lá, alargado e fudeu com curtas estocadas que o excitavam em fricção. A sensação fez os dedos dos pés de Derek se enrolarem mesmo quando seu cu ardia com um calor mais que bem vindo. Ele agarrou os lençóis com mãos fraquejadas. Quando Stiles não mostrou nenhum sinal de movimentação, Derek relaxou, fechando os olhos e focando na maneira que seu corpo se rendia.

Oh Deus, ele sentia.. apenas sentia, como algo dentro de si mesmo, tão descaradamente como parecia. Do ardor gentil para um calor que meio passava por dentro dele, radiando da sua virilha pela barriga, sentia praticamente fervendo. A sensação subiu pelo seu peito e rosto e Derek apenas sabias que ele estava todo vermelho, ruborizado. Ele não ligou. Não podia, não quando era tão bom ter Stiles dentro dele.

Ou, metade dentro dele.

Como se Stiles lesse sua mente porque mais cedo do que Derek pensou a primeira sugestão de descontentamento, Stiles estava enfiando, preenchendo Derek até a borda. O movimento tirou seu fôlego. Ele arfou, procurando cegamente por Stiles, e o puxou em um beijo raivoso, mesmo que isso tenha empurrado os seus joelhos até que tocaram seus próprios ombros, o dobrando totalmente ao meio e forçando sua bunda para cima.

E isso foi um momento _mágico_. Derek chorou em quão profundo Stiles estava, arranhando as costas do menor com as unhas. Ele tentou empurrar Stiles, ou se empurrar, apenas para ter algum movimento, mas era como tentar mover uma parede de tijolos, Stiles o tinha tão bem ancorado e firme que isso despia o lobisomem de sua força, e que se dane a genética.

Stiles estava lá com ele, lendo cada expressão e movimento de Derek. Ele se posicionou apoiado em suas mãos e joelhos, e começou a fuder Derek como se estivesse sem ritmo, se levantando uns poucos centímetros e deixando a gravidade ajudá–lo a meter de volta. Derek o segurava pela nuca com uma mão para conseguir beijá–lo direito, apreciando aqueles lábios, e deixou a outra mão vagar e apertar os músculos flexionados das costas de Stiles.

Ele se sentia cheio, tão cheio com pau de Stiles, seu húmido anel anal dilatado ao máximo para acomodar o intruso e seus músculos internos se contorcendo em volta dele, apertando como se quisessem mantê–lo ali para sempre, manter Stiles para sempre. Isso é como Derek sabia que ele nunca iria superar Stiles. Em outros tempos, ele pensou que nunca iria superar Kate. Ela estava presa nele como um espinho, cavando mais fundo com cada movimento até que ela estivesse muito profundo para sair. E Derek a carregou com ele como um tipo de veneno, como um câncer ou algo mais próximo que um lobisomem pudesse carregar, e ele deixou isso apodrecer nele por seis longos anos até conhecer Stiles. Stiles, aquele que não calava a boca, mas que também não partiria, não importa quantas vezes Derek se distanciasse. Stiles, que era o primeiro a se jogar em tudo como se quisesse rachar a cabeça, ou talvez rachar situações com sua cabeça dura. Stiles, que tinha entrado em Derek onde Kate esteve, preenchendo o espaço com sua _‘Stilesidade’_ , ate que tudo que Kate deixou caísse, como uma caneta de uma mesa ou uma memória distante esquecida, deixando espaço para pessoas melhores. E agora Stiles, que estava preenchendo o corpo de Derek com o seu próprio, fisicamente moldando Derek em uma forma que o agradava assim como ele fez com o coração maltratado de Derek.

Então não, Derek não iria superar Stiles. Não quando ele estava tendo esses espaços feitos por Stiles nele que só o adolescente sabia como preencher.

Derek soluçou na boca de Stiles, quando o menor diminuiu o ritmo, deslizando suaves estocadas. Elas o abriam deliciosamente amplo e largo, e ele arqueou o melhor que pode ainda preso ao colchão com seus joelhos sobre os ombros de Stiles. Não lhe ocorreu mover seus braços para dar a si mesmo algum apoio; não havia necessidade disso quando Stiles daria a ele tudo que pedisse e até um pouco mais.

O suor pingava por entre os cabelos de Stiles, escorrendo pela sua testa quando Derek o lambeu, sorrindo quando Stiles riu, sem fôlego. Seus olhos castanhos mel estavam semi cerrados e suaves enquanto ele encarava Derek e o moreno encarou de volta, sentindo seus olhos enrugarem e esticarem ao sorrir em quanto feliz Stiles o fazia. Santo deus, ele é feliz. Mas não apenas feliz, porque sempre ele sempre teve esse tipo de felicidade perto de Stiles. Agora ele era mais do que isso, ele estava estático e intoxicado, explodindo com a porra de uma alegria, seu coração virado em um nó no peito que sangrava felicidade e todo tipo de emoção relacionada. Stiles estava rindo, e então Derek riu também, pressionando suas testas juntas quando Stiles se apoiou nos antebraços.

Os olhos de Derek não conseguiam focar em Stiles quando ele estava assim tão perto, então ele nem tentou, apenas os fechou e focou na rajada de ar da respiração do garoto sobre sua boca húmida com saliva. Então Stiles o beijou, de novo, um selinho doce e afetuoso enquanto ele pressionava preguiçosamente contra a bunda de Derek.

– Eu consigo sentir seus batimentos – ele sussurrou sobre a bochecha barbuda de Derek, deslizando uma mão pelo lado do torso de Derek, até chegar nas costas do moreno, apertando entre a parte final das costas do mais velho e o travesseiro. – Aqui. Eu sinto bem aqui –.

Derek contraiu os músculos do seu ânus e Stiles gemeu fundo no seu peito. Ele podia sentir a batida do coração de Stiles ali também, agora que eles estavam lá. Isso era ridicularmente intimo, mesmo considerando todos os momentos íntimos que eles já compartilharam até agora.

Derek meio que queria dormir assim: preso sob o peso de Stiles com seus batimentos martelando na sua virilha. Ele queria acordar assim também. Ele queria isso o tempo inteiro, na verdade, queria os batimentos de Stiles no seu corpo não importa onde Stiles estivesse. Derek imaginou se o adolescente queria isso também. Ele imaginou se Stiles faria acontecer se ele pedisse. Ele pensou que sim, mesmo que só pelo desafio.

Stiles lambeu a linha dos lábios de Derek e eles abriram obedientemente recebendo beijos de língua, molhados, quentes e intensos, que fizeram o moreno suspirar e arfar. O ritmo começou de novo, Stiles metendo em Derek com curtas onduladas de quadril. O lobisomem agarrou e apertou as costas de Stiles, querendo mais e Stiles se apoiou em suas mãos e estocou forte em Derek, rápido e intenso.

Derek pode ou não pode ter miado como um gatinho com a constante pressão do pau enorme de Stiles contra sua próstata, quando ele metia dentro e fora do ânus do moreno, mas ele certamente chorou quando sentiu o orgasmo vindo junto de cada estocada. Stiles não estava perto de gozar ainda, aparentemente não estava brincando quando falou sobre sua energia para um segundo round, mas ele estava encharcado de suor e respirando como um cavalo de corrida.

– Você vai gozar no meu pau? – ele arfou. – Só com o meu pau? Porque isso seria excitante pra caralho! –.

Derek gemeu e tentou se encontrar com as estocadas de Stiles, mas ele ainda não tinha apoio nessa posição e não estava a fim de soltar o jovem para se apoiar na cama.

Stiles se apoiou em seus joelhos e se inclinou para trás um pouco, assim ele podia fuder com todo o comprimento do seu pau. Derek gemia e se contorcia, arqueando as costas e jogando a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto suas afiadas unhas deixavam longas marcas rosadas nas costas e ombros do mais novo. Ele estava perto agora, a tensão na sua virilha mais intensa e intensa até que Derek sentiu como se estivesse enlouquecendo. Perdido na sensação do seu inevitável orgasmo, ele gemeu e choramingou, arranhando as costas de Stiles como se estivesse se afogando, mas ainda não podia gozar, não importa o quão forte Stiles metesse seu pau nele ou quanta estimulação sua próstata e esfíncter ganhassem. Ele só precisava de uma mão no seu pau...

Stiles afastou a mão de Derek e com uma das suas prendeu a mão do moreno no colchão, entrelaçando seus dedos. Assustado pela violência repentina, o orgasmo de Derek se aproximou, a tensão explodindo pela sua virilha e ricocheteando na sua coluna. Stiles continuou fudendo com estocadas brutais forçando o gozo para fora e Derek cedeu sob ele, arqueando as costas do colchão e expondo a garganta quando enfiou sua cabeça no travesseiro. Com sua mão livre, ele arranhou forte as costas de Stiles, deixando longas marcas vermelhas e o mais novo se inclinou na dor repentina. Ele continuou, continuou metendo freneticamente no corpo de Derek e o moreno tremeu com os choques que sangravam com a estimulação, enquanto Stiles procurou o próprio orgasmo. Tudo que Derek poderia fazer era se apegar e gemer enquanto Stiles buscava seu prazer.

O pensamento de Stiles o montando daquele jeito, apenas prendendo Derek lá e o empalando no seu pau enquanto usava o corpo sarado de Derek para o seu próprio prazer inspirou o pau do moreno a pulsar em um interesse renovado, mas Derek realmente não estava em condições de um terceiro orgasmo e Stiles estava perto, seu pau inchando na bunda de Derek. Ele meteu mais algumas vezes e então gozou com um berro, pressionando e roçando contra a bunda musculosa do moreno enquanto esvaziava suas bolas e próstata. Derek relaxou, focando na flexão do pau de Stiles em seu ânus mesmo quando ele finalmente já podia voltar do próprio orgasmo.

Era bom não ter desmaiado do orgasmo dessa vez e embora ele estivesse fraco como um gatinho inconsciente, Derek inclinou sua cabeça e beijou o nariz de Stiles, já que era a única parte do corpo do outro que ele conseguia alcançar. Stiles se moveu e guiou as pernas de Derek dos seus ombros, as depositando confortavelmente no colchão. Derek gemeu aliviado e então em contentamento quando Stiles se inclinou e o beijou devidamente. Nenhum deles estava apto a muita coisa, já exaustos apesar do cochilo da tarde, então Stiles puxou seu pau fora e pegou uma coberta do chão, antes de se posicionar contra o lado de Derek, onde eles se deitaram e trocaram lânguidos beijos até pegarem no sono.

 

XXX

 

Derek acordou agarrado novamente ao travesseiro, mas dessa vez não estava sozinho. Havia um corpo vestido em um pijama o abraçando por trás, uma mão acariciando seu cabelo, e cheiro de café da manha no ar, embora estivesse misturado com cheiro de sexo, suor e lubrificante exalando da cama. Um polegar seguiu a linha da sua grossa sobrancelha e ele procurou pelo dedo, se inclinando para dar uma pequena mordida provocante.

Stiles traçou seus dedos sobre o lábio inferior inchado de Derek e o moreno os sugou com vontade e fervor, sentindo o gosto de ovos e pão amanteigado.

– Bom dia – Stiles sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Derek. – Dormiu bem? –.

Derek gemeu com a boca ao redor dos dedos do adolescente e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Eu fiz café da manha pra nós. Vem cá – Stiles se afastou de Derek e se inclinou contra a pilha de travesseiros posicionados na cabeceira da cama. Ele sentou ali, abrindo as pernas e dando leves tapinhas no colchão sinalizando para Derek se aconchegar ali. Assim o moreno o fez, se recostando contra o peito de Stiles, mas antes dando uma generosa apalpada no pau adormecido do garoto e sorrindo safado, o que fez Stiles revirar os olhos. Uma bandeja estava repleta de comida sobre a cadeira do computador de Stiles, a qual ele colocou ao lado da cama para que pudesse alcançá–la sem sair de lá. Ele deu a Derek uma tigela contendo seis ovos mexidos e um garfo, pegando para si um pedaço de torrada de uma pilha na bandeja, mastigando enquanto Derek se deliciava com os ovos.

Stiles enrolou um braço em volta de Derek e esfregou sua barriga enquanto via o moreno devorar os últimos pedaços de ovo da tigela. – Ainda com fome? –.

Derek grunhiu e alcançou a pilha de torradas junto com a jarra de geleia. Stiles imediatamente fez uma cara esquisita, porque aparentemente geleia _com_ torradas amanteigadas é um anátema para os Stilinski. Mas Stiles amava o lobisomem mais do que a pureza da geleia em torradas intactas, porque ele trouxe o sabor favorito de geleia junto. Derek o deu um molhado e agridoce beijo com sabor de manteiga e geleia em agradecimento. E então apertou o pau de Stiles de novo apenas porque ele podia.

Stiles bebericou uma xicara de leite enquanto observava Derek alternar entre mordidas na torrada e goles de suco de laranja, e quando o moreno estava quase satisfeito, Stiles pegou uma tigela com salada de frutas, dando cada pedaço lentamente na boca de Derek, deixando o lobisomem lamber seus dedos depois de cada mordida.

Logo a bandeja estava completamente vazia quando Derek se afagou contente no calor dos braços de Stiles.

– Se sente melhor? – o adolescente perguntou.

– Quase – Derek suspirou. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a de Stiles onde estava sobre sua barriga, então a deslizou para baixo.

Stiles piscou e olhou para o colo do moreno, ele estava completamente ereto. Incrédulo, ele perguntou. – Você não tá falando sério? –.

Derek enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Stiles e lambeu sua garganta, todo brincalhão. – Ontem eu me masturbei duas vezes antes de descer pro almoço –.

– Você tá mesmo falando sério – Stiles resmungou. – Você vai acabar me matando de tanto transar. Porque você mentiu sobre ser um lobisomem durante todo esse tempo, você é a porra de um _incubus_ Derek Hale. Meu deus –.

Derek fez beicinho e guiou a mão de Stiles para agarrar seu pau. – Eu não faria isso. Eu gosto demais do seu pau pra te matar –.

Stiles revirou os olhos novamente e deu algumas bombadas no pau de Derek, passando o polegar sobre a cabeça para espalhar pré–gozo.

– Eu tô surpreso que você não queira esperar – ele disse, chupando o polegar molhado. Derek o beijou, com muita língua e saliva no momento que o dedo deixou a boca do outro.

– Mmmesperar o que? –.

– Eu te devo uma foda, lembra? –.

Derek pensou um pouco, mas decidiu que os lábios de Stiles eram mais interessantes. – Não –. Ele pegou o lábio inferior com os dentes e mordeu de leve. A língua de Stiles passou sobre os dentes da frente do moreno, provocando. A conversa ficou de lado por um tempo enquanto eles se pegavam, mas voltou quando Derek começou a chupar os mamilos do mais novo.

– Eu te prometi que iria te fuder como você quisesse. Você lembra _agora_? Stiles disse, despreocupado.

Derek sugou um mamilo e apalpou o pau semi ereto de Stiles enquanto pensava. – Claro, lembro sim –. Ele mentiu, porque tentar lembrar exigia esforço que ele preferia usar para abusar do corpo de Stiles.

Stiles fez um gesto com as mãos, como se dissesse “continue”. Derek ignorou em favor de se abaixar, beijando a barriga do adolescente e eventualmente o pau por cima da calça de pijama.

– Eu quero que você me use como uma putinha. Como um brinquedo que só serve pra ser fodido –. Derek disse, esfregando os testículos de Stiles por cima da calça. – Me engasgue com o seu pau, então me vire e meta no meu rabo –.

Stiles arfou ao mesmo tempo que seu pau pulsou sob o domínio das mãos e boca de Derek.

– Algo me diz que você não tá brincando –. Stiles disse.

Derek mordeu o cós da calça de Stiles e puxou, assim ele pode puxar o pau para fora e ter alguma pele para se curtir com sua parte preferida do corpo de Stiles. Ele cheirava a sabonete e algo almiscarado. Derek se inclinou e o colocou na boca, chupando como um pirulito.

– Porra –. Stiles exclamou. – Você tem certeza? Porque eu não quero te machucar de novo. Na verdade, se você se machucar, nós paramos –.

– _Obffomem_ – Derek tentou falar, mas as palavras saíram abafadas, sua boca cheia de pau adolescente. Stiles deu um tapinha leve na sua cabeça e então agarrou firme nos tufos negros de cabelo do outro, puxando sua cabeça para cima.

– Ninguém te ensinou que é feio falar de boca cheia? – Ele provocou, levantando o rosto de Derek para longe do seu pau e seus olhos observaram assertivos a barba do moreno. – Eu prefiro não quebrar meu brinquedinho quando ele ainda está praticamente novo, obrigado –.

Derek engoliu seco, calor acendendo nas suas entranhas como uma faísca em um pavio. – Okay – ele concordou. – Eu vou ter cuidado –.

– É claro que você vai – Stiles disse. Ele se levantou da cama, afastando as mãos de Derek quando este tentou alcançá–lo. – Vá se limpar. Eu não vou brincar com uma putinha toda imunda. E tire essa barba enquanto estiver lá, homem da montanha. Eu quero esse lindo rostinho lisinho igual bundinha de bebê, quando eu bater nele com meu pau –.

Stiles pegou a bandeja do café e saiu do quarto sem olhar para Derek, parecendo calmo e tranquilo enquanto seus batimentos e excitação enlouqueciam.

O moreno saiu da cama e se enfiou no banheiro, curtindo o leve ardor na sua bunda. Era até mesmo mais intenso do que da última vez que ele acordou depois de ser empalado pelo membro monstruoso de Stiles, mas isso só fez sua ereção pulsar em antecipação por mais daquele ardor.

Ele não é do tipo de gente que toma banhos rápidos se a agua está quente, preferindo curtir a sensação na pele. Dessa vez, ele se apressou, se barbeando e se banhando o mais rápido possível, lavando por fora e por dentro. Quando ele enfiou dois dedos na sua entrada, ele percebeu que ainda estava dilatado da noite anterior. Isso o distraiu e ele perdeu um minuto ou dois fantasiando com o membro de Stiles enquanto fodia os próprios dedos, então se apressou quando ouviu Stiles se movendo pelo quarto.

Stiles entrou no banheiro completamente vestido quando Derek estava saindo e pegou uma toalha do cabide, secando o moreno da cabeça aos pés e em cada dobra e curva. Derek se arrepiou quando sentiu o tecido entre suas nádegas, o algodão denso acariciando deliciosamente seu ânus. Stiles pôs a toalha de volta e voltou para o quarto, Derek logo atrás. Ele rearranjou os travesseiros e abriu um novo frasco de lubrificante. Seu rosto e mãos estavam calmos, mas seu coração estava martelando nervoso, mesmo quando ele sentou calmamente na beirada da cama chamou a atenção de Derek, apontando para o espaço entre suas pernas.

Derek se ajoelhou lá onde foi comandado e pressionou seu rosto contra a virilha de Stiles. Sem a comum barreira da sua barba ele podia sentir a aspereza do jeans e o suave volume das bolas do mais novo, seu membro flácido contra seu rosto. O material grosso bloqueava a maioria do cheiro de excitação do adolescente, mas uma onda forte exalou quando Derek olhou tímido debaixo das suas sobrancelhas e roçou sua bochecha contra o zíper.

Stiles acariciou o couro cabeludo de Derek, guiando os fios negros e ainda molhados para trás, um uma fraca imitação do estilo que o moreno usava no dia a dia, trazendo o rosto de Derek permitindo assim sua boca se fechar sobre o volume do seu pau. O moreno selou os lábios e sugou o algodão do tecido enquanto o pau de Stiles endurecia.

Stiles não o parou quando Derek abriu seu cinto, mas também não se moveu quando o moreno puxou o cós, tentando tirar tudo de uma vez. Ele apenas puxou as abas da calça abertas e o cós da cueca para baixo dos testículos.

Essa implicação alimentou o calor nas entranhas de Derek. Aparentemente, a única pessoa que totalmente nua ali seria o moreno, o que era um tanto inesperado, mas sexy? Pensou, considerando os dias anteriores e tudo que aprendeu sobre si mesmo, descobrindo novas fantasias era meio que parte da coisa toda, então ele estava de boa com aquilo. Derek se inclinou para lamber as bolas de Stiles e apertou o mastro de pênis a sua frente, roçando o comprimento contra a suavidade de pele lisa da sua bochecha recém barbeada. Stiles sussurrou em apreciação e agarrou forte nos cabelos negros, empinando a cabeça do outro para trás. Os olhos de Derek semi cerraram e ele seguiu o movimento do puxão quando Stiles, hesitante, aumentou ainda mais o aperto, Derek gemeu.

– Gosta disso putinha? – Stiles perguntou com a voz rouca.

–Sim – Derek suspirou.

Stiles forçou a cabeça de Derek para trás, expondo a longa linha da sua garganta. O moreno tencionou em reflexo, mas se forçou a relaxar e focar nos dedos de Stiles ao redor da base do seu pênis massivo enquanto ele o levantou para..

_SMACK_

O pau era muito longo e pesado para um golpe rápido contra o rosto de Derek como faziam nos filmes pornô, então Stiles se contentou em roçar contra o rosto do moreno, orelhas, cabelo e _garganta_ , entre as batidas pesadas. Derek tremeu quando sentiu a cabeça do pau forçando seu pomo de adão, e quando Stiles desferiu outro golpe no lado da sua garganta, ele teve que mover uma das mãos e apertar seu próprio pau, evitando um orgasmo. Era a primeira coisa que ele e Stiles faziam que o fez se sentir como um _pervertido_ , era estranhamente excitante.

– Ei – Stiles repreendeu, agitando a cabeça de Derek com aperto nos cabelos. – Putinhas podem se tocar? –.

Derek soltou seu pau e o colocou a mão sobre sua coxa. – Eu tava quase gozando –.

As pupilas de Stiles dilataram quando ele olhou o pau do moreno. Engolindo seco, ele voltou ao personagem. – Se você gozar, que seja. Se não gozar, não gozou. Eu não ligo contanto que você não morda –. Ele guiou a cabeça do seu pau sobre o queixo de Derek e deixou lá, fora do alcance dos lábios do outro.

– Você vai me fuder quer eu goste ou não, não é? – Derek inspirou, cruzando os olhos enquanto tentava ver o pau de Stiles.

– Ah mas você vai gostar, acredite – Stiles afirmou, roçando seu frênulo sobre a ponta do queixo do moreno. – Porque você é uma vadia sedenta por isso, não é? Uma vadia pelo meu pau. Você ama isso de qualquer jeito que puder ter –.

– Sou, sou uma vadia pelo seu pau. Eu quero seu pau toda hora – Derek gemeu, um pouco demais. Ele estava percebendo que seu papel nessa brincadeira sexy era para ser algo divertido além do prazer sexual que isso o dava, e ele pôs a língua para fora, lambendo a cabeça do membro, dando a Stiles seu melhor olhar sensual. Ele sabia de experiência anterior que eles eram “10 e 10, mas só para si mesmo porque eu vou te largar se você mostrar esse olhar para mais alguém, até mesmo Scott, eu juro por Deus”.

Stiles arrastou a cabeça do seu pau na linha da mandíbula de Derek, pintando a pele lisa com pré–gozo. As narinas do lobisomem pulsaram.

Então ele o largou, soltando o membro e o cabelo de Derek para se inclinar para trás na cama usando as duas mãos.

Derek piscou ansioso.

– Bem – Stiles apontou com o queixo para o próprio pênis massivo. – Cai de boca, putinha –.

Derek levantou o pesado pau usando apenas a boca, trabalhando no comprimento com as duas mãos enquanto chupava os primeiros centímetros, determinado a dar um oral decente dessa vez. Ele podia sentir a excitação de Stiles como algo metálico na pele do pau, embora estivesse coberta pelo gosto de pré–gozo que Derek estava sugando dele e era como uma ressonância sensorial entre o cheiro de Stiles inundando seu nariz e o gosto do jovem preenchendo sua boca. Trabalhando no pau de Stiles desengatilhava o reflexo de engasgo de Derek mesmo embora ele estivesse respirando pelo nariz, e ele se afastou, chupando o que podia enquanto tentava lembrar de coisas que leu na internet. Havia muito sobre relaxamento e lubrificação, posição e respiração e muitas outras coisas, então ele tentou algumas.

Era bem mais fácil, agora que ele sabia o que esperar, mas ainda realmente difícil. Ele tentou relaxar, só esquecendo de respirar, então o fez, exceto que seus lábios desenrolaram de sobre os dentes e Stiles tremeu, Derek se preocupou e esqueceu de respirar de novo e...

Stiles eventualmente ficou com pena dele. Ele segurou nos lados da cabeça de Derek e lentamente, o guiou para baixo até que ele sentiu o reflexo de engasgo do moreno, voltando até que Derek estivesse mais ou menos confortável. As mãos do lobisomem seguravam no membro como um marcador de lugar, o círculo formado pelos dedos pressionando contra seus lábios; Stiles bagunçou seu cabelo e se inclinou para trás apoiado nas mãos, enquanto Derek aprendia a trabalhar no que ele conseguia com sua boca e no que não conseguia com suas mãos.

Porem isso não o impediu de tentar por _mais_. Com cada movimento de cabeça ele tentava ir mais além, _conseguiu_ engolir mais o pau. Em uma inspirada cuidadosa Derek percebeu que a cabeça do pau estava tocando confortavelmente o céu da sua garganta, bloqueando a passagem de ar. Isso o trouxe outro problema: sua boca não podia abrir larga o suficiente em volta do pau duro para engolir mais.

Derek sentou lá, encarando o resto do pau de Stiles (o que era a maioria do comprimento, ainda) e gemeu para si mesmo, _porque tudo na minha vida é tão injusto?_

Ele mamou suavemente no que ele tinha e se consolou com o pré–gozo de Stiles. O adolescente estava fazendo barulho, pequenos suspiros e gemidos e “isso” enquanto Derek mamava babando no seu pau. Diferente do moreno, Stiles realmente gostava que brincassem com suas bolas, e Derek pausava as tentativas de garganta profunda para fazer exatamente aquilo, lambendo e sugando os testículos, abrindo a boca o máximo para enfiar as duas lá dentro, mas só conseguia uma de cada vez porque elas eram, bem, _proporcionais_. O gosto era muito bom, como almíscar e excitação, e ele as rolava com sua língua, saboreando o gosto que se misturava com o pré–gozo.

Falando nisso, o rosto e pescoço de Derek estavam melados com pré–gozo. Stiles estava feliz em deixar Derek fazer o que queria, e o moreno estava contente em esfregar a cabeça do pau de Stiles em todo o seu rosto recém barbeado, batendo com o pênis duro algumas vezes. Ele gostava mais quando batia contra seus pontos de pulsação, o som erótico e tremor do impacto contra aqueles pontos vulnerareis faziam seu próprio pau pulsar com uma perversa urgência de gozar.

Em algum ponto Derek percebeu que ele teria que sentar e escrever uma lista de fantasias que descobriu nas passadas... trinta e seis horas. Ele gemeu com a boca cheia de pau e tentou engolir mais. Tinha se passado tanto tempo assim? Derek voltou a chupar forte na cabeça e imaginou quanto mais poderia descobrir antes das quarenta e oito horas.

Fuder a própria boca no pau de Stiles era surpreendentemente excitante, uma vez que ele pegou o ritmo, mas Stiles o puxou pelo cabelo de novo, o fazendo largar o pau com um sonoro POP.

– Suba na cama – o adolescente ordenou. Sua voz estava áspera e profunda, como se fosse ele quem estivesse chupando rola. – Deite de costas, cabeça pra fora do colchão. Vou te fazer engasgar no meu pau agora –.

As pernas do lobisomem formigavam quando ele tropeçou nos próprios pés e subiu na cama. Ele já estava em posição e sua boca salivou em antecipação.

Stiles mal esperou para Derek ficar confortável antes de bater com seu pau nas bochechas dele, pressionando a ponta entre os lábios inchados, vermelhos. Ele deslizou para dentro, afastou um pouco as pernas e era como se alguém tivesse dito “abre–te sésamo”, porque o membro continuou entrando, mas profundo do que Derek conseguiu antes, tão fundo que o moreno não conseguia respirar. Derek se alarmou, alcançando Stiles, mas o jovem pegou suas mãos, entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Derek e puxou para fora assim o mais velho conseguiu respirar.

O pau ainda era imenso, muito grosso para Derek conseguir engolir tudo, mas Stiles enfiou mesmo assim, até o ponto onde os dentes do moreno morderam no lado de dentro dos seus lábios onde formavam uma barreira entre dentes e pau. Derek apertou as mãos de Stiles e o jovem retirou, quando enfiou novamente ele não foi muito fundo.

Stiles manteve um lento ritmo, enfiando e retirando o membro da garganta dilatada de Derek, intercalado com pequenas pausas quando ele tirava para deixar Derek chupar e lamber a cabeça enquanto pegava fôlego. O moreno amou isso, seus quadris e pernas se contorcendo na cama enquanto Stiles usava sua boca. Ele queria mais rápido e mais forte, puxou as mãos do mais novo em aviso, mas Stiles ignorou, o punindo quando ele ficava muito insistente até que Derek ficasse desesperado para respirar.

– Engole – Stiles rosnava. – Engole esse pau como a boa putinha que você é –.

Derek sempre retrocedia. Isso até ele querer que Stiles o sufocasse com seu pau novamente.

– Porra, você é determinado – Stiles riu, parado até que Derek ficasse sem ar mais uma vez. – Quer mesmo engolir meu pau ein, vadia? –.

Derek gemeu, distraído.

– É uma pena que eu não vou gozar na sua garganta – Ele disse com falsa vingança, puxando fora totalmente para bater na cara de Derek com o membro antes de enfiar na faminta boca de novo.

Derek gemeu, boca dilatada e cheia incapaz de formar palavras para responder. Ele soltou os dedos das mãos de Stiles para agarrar nos antebraços do menor.

– Não – Stiles disse. – Eu não vou gozar na sua garganta até que você prove que consegue engolir cada gota sem engasgar –.

Derek choramingou frustrado ao redor do membro pulsante e deu uma sugada determinada e forte. Stiles gemeu e seus quadris se moveram para frente adentrando a boca de Derek. Ele se apoiou com ambas as mãos espalmadas no peitoral duro do moreno, beliscando os mamilos. O pulso de prazer percorreu e alcançou a virilha de Derek e ele arqueou da cama, procurando por contato no seu pau que pingava. Ele ficou um pouco perdido entre o pau na sua garganta e dedos nos mamilos, o insistente tremor na sua ereção, mas era essa trinca que Derek queria dessa brincadeira: antecipação e muito de Stiles usando seu corpo para o próprio prazer, ignorando o de Derek.

Ele gemeu e se torceu, apertando forte os antebraços de Stiles, e o adolescente começou a balbuciar de novo, mas seu pau estava ficando mais duro enquanto enfiava, cuspindo pré–gozo direto no esôfago do moreno. Ele queria _muito_ que Stiles gozasse, queria que Stiles gozasse garganta adentro e preenchesse suas entranhas por cima, mas o jovem se retirou no último segundo, puxando suas mãos dos mamilos sensíveis de Derek para segurar na base do próprio pau e puxar suas bolas.

– Porra – Stiles exclamou. Derek vagamente viu as mãos de Stiles tremendo enquanto ele segurava o orgasmo. – Porra, essa foi quase –.

O pau do adolescente balançava inclinado para baixo (daquele tamanho ele não ficava totalmente para cima, mesmo duro ao máximo) por entre a calça aberta, cheio e pesado. Também estava bem vermelho, com a cabeça mais em um tom mais escuro. Derek tentou alcançar o membro desejando sentir o calor e peso nas mãos, mas Stiles o parou pegando pelos pulsos e mantendo as mãos longe.

– Sem chance cara – Stiles arfou. – Até uma brisa fria pode terminar isso e eu ainda tenho planos pra essa sua bundinha linda. Levanta putinha, e fica de quatro no colchão –.

Derek obedeceu, acariciando a própria mandíbula dolorida, a movendo para a esquerda e direita, e espalhando a saliva que escorreu em todo o seu rosto. Havia muita, e ele limpou a mão nas cobertas enquanto Stiles o colocava na posição.

Seus joelhos estavam plantados na beirada da cama, suas pernas e pés para fora. A parte superior do seu corpo estava apoiada nos antebraços e Stiles alisou a coluna de Derek com as mãos, desde o cóccix até as espirais tatuadas do triskelion. A sua outra mão apertou a bunda torneada do moreno e o abriu, expondo o músculo pulsante.

Um arrepio de apreensão subiu a espinha de Derek. Ele sabia, objetivamente, que ele estava muito alto para Stiles enfiar seu pau, mas se o adolescente queria, Derek iria levar no rabo, estando preparado ou não. Iria doer pra caralho, mas ele iria levar rola e ficar feliz com isso.

Mas quando Stiles se inclinou, não foi a cabeça do pau que roçou contra a entrada de Derek, mas outra coisa, quente e molhada... O moreno arfou no colchão, a língua pressionando nos pontos de pressão. A língua de Stiles. Oh, puta merda. Stiles estava fazendo um cunete nele.

Derek abaixou seu torso, peito e ombros tocando o colchão e gemeu com a boca em volta das cobertas, empurrando sua bunda contra o rosto de Stiles. O jovem o abriu com as duas mãos e foi com tudo. Sua língua era, _meu deus_ , sua língua era como um presente de Deus aos cus ou algo do tipo, lambendo e cutucando o de Derek. E então, dedos, longos e precisos, entrando e tocando a próstata do moreno enquanto a língua brincava com o músculo anal. Stiles mordiscava a carne rígida das nádegas, arrastando os dentes sobre o músculo enquanto alargava Derek. Ele até mesmo lambeu as bolas do moreno e mordiscou a pele suave do períneo. Então, os dentes foram brincar com as delicadas pregas anais de Derek.

O lobisomem agarrava os lençóis, quase hiperventilando enquanto Stiles cuidadosamente mordiscava uma prega rugosa. A parte inferior do seu corpo balançava e parava e ele choramingou quando o adolescente puxou, esticando as pregas até soltá–las.

Stiles o deu um momento para se recuperar, dedicando o tempo em deixar um chupão na nádega esquerda de Derek enquanto o moreno bufava e voltava da beira de um orgasmo. Então fez de novo e de novo, retirando seus dedos de dentro assim ele podia mordiscar cada prega enrugada e alargada no ânus de Derek. Ele puxou e...

Derek gozou sem se tocar, fazendo um som que poderia ser um grito se não tivesse sido abafado pelo colchão, seu pau despejando jatos de porra tão forte que atingiu sua barriga e peito, foda–se a gravidade. Stiles não o deu nenhum segundo para relaxar, enfiando os dedos enquanto o pau de Derek pulsava espalhando porra em todo lugar, estimulando a próstata com quatro dedos até que o moreno estava gemendo sem parar, seu pau pingando entre suas coxas suadas e tremidas.

E então Stiles se deitou sobre as costas de Derek e disse. – Vou te fuder agora –.

Derek choramingou.

Stiles foi bruto, empurrando Derek cama acima e molhando sua entrada com lubrificante. Ele não usou tanto quanto antes, o que fez Derek perceber que seria uma foda _hard_ , mas ele queria isso, sentia falta da maneira quase dolorosa com que ele se alargava no pau de Stiles enquanto o mais novo estava dormindo. Então mesmo não tão preparado quanto ele sabia que deveria estar, Derek estava louco por isso.

O pau entrou fácil no começo. Sem surpresa, com o quão relaxado Derek estava depois do orgasmo explosivo, mas quando seu ânus esticou pelo meio do membro, Stiles apenas despejou mais lubrificante no próprio pau e forçou tudo de uma vez, ignorando o grito de dor de Derek. O moreno respirava continuamente e a dor aguda cortante diminuiu quando Stiles meteu tudo. Doeu menos quando o mais novo puxou, mas ele enfiou de volta antes de Derek estar pronto, e dessa vez foi realmente doloroso.

– Não aguenta, vadia? – Stiles provocou de forma rude, metendo um ritmo selvagemente brutal. Ele já estava ofegante, um pouco cansado do boquete de Derek e do cunete. – Pensei que era isso que você queria, que eu te usasse como um brinquedinho, como uma putinha barata –.

Improvavelmente o pau de Derek pulsou. – Isso –. Ele gemeu, engolindo em seco. – Isso, fode a sua putinha –.

– Toque seus mamilos – Stiles mandou. E quando Derek se ergueu em um cotovelo, Stiles puxou o braço debaixo dele, derrubando o torso do moreno de cara no colchão. – Com as duas mãos, vadia –.

O peso do corpo de Derek esticou os músculos do seu pescoço e ombros, mas ele obedeceu, arqueando o bastante para dar a seus dedos algum espaço enquanto beliscava os mamilos. Era bom, o distraindo das explosões de dor aguda enquanto Stiles metia. Seu pau pulsou de novo, mas ele sabia que não iria gozar uma segunda vez, não tão cedo depois de um orgasmo incrível.

Menos lubrificante significava mais fricção e o arrastar do pau dentro dele, socando para dentro e fora, o preenchia com literal calo que aquecia sua barriga como uma bebida quente em um dia frio. Era acolhedor, e enquanto a dor do seu ânus abusado desparecia totalmente, de forma prazerosa. O corpo todo de Derek sentia como se estivesse aceso com calor, como uma brasa fervendo pela sensação sexual ao invés da combustão.

– Você é uma vadiazinha gostosinha – Stiles arfou. Ele deu um tapa na bunda de Derek e a dor do impacto fez o moreno gemer. – _Minha_ vadiazinha gostosa. Me enlouquecendo com esse cuzinho e esse corpinho gostoso –.

– Isso – Derek inspirou. Ele contraiu no pau de Stiles e ouviu os batimentos no peito do mais novo. Era estranho o quão muito mais ele podia sentir agora que não estava distraído pelo próprio corpo. Assim, ele podia focar no corpo e reações de Stiles o fazendo se sentir bem. – Você vai gozar gostoso no cuzinho da sua putinha? –.

Stiles riu. – Porra, vou sim. Eu tô quase. Você tá pronto? –.

– Nasci pronto – Derek disse sorrindo safado, deslizando uma mão pelo seu abdômen para apertar seu pênis flácido. Isso inflou o calor em sua virilha e se ele se enrolasse um pouco, alcançasse entre suas pernas, ele poderia sentir onde ele e Stiles estavam ligados, o inchaço delicioso do próprio pau contra seus dedos enquanto Stiles aumentou o ritmo das estocadas.

Os dedos do adolescente afundaram no quadril de Derek, o puxando para trás a fim de encontrar suas bombadas. O moreno podia sentir o agora tão familiar inchaço do pau de Stiles contra seus dedos e então o mais novo se inclinou para frente, se enterrando por completo o mais profundo possível e gozando. Seus dedos presos entre as bolas de Stiles e seu próprio períneo, Derek podia sentir os testículos do mais novo pulsando enquanto despejavam esperma quente dentro do seu corpo.

Derek suspirou e relaxou, se apoiando em um braço para aliviar a tensão no pescoço enquanto Stiles pressionava contra sua bunda, empurrando os últimos jatos de sêmen profundamente. Ele se abaixou na cama, enfiando uma mão dentro da cueca de Stiles para segurar na pele suada do quadril, assim o pau não iria sair quando Stiles seguisse junto, se esparramando suado e sedado sobre as largas costas de Derek enquanto voltava do orgasmo.

– Tão bom – Stiles sussurrou, dando tapinhas preguiçosos no braço de Derek. Ele moveu os joelhos se preparando para retirar o membro, mas Derek o segurou no lugar com sua super força de lobisomem.

– Fique dentro – ele disse, esticando sua mão livre para puxar uma coberta.

– Eu tenho que tirar a calça, parceiro. É meio difícil fazer isso sem me levantar –.

Derek afundou os dedos na carne da bunda de Stiles. – _Fique. Dentro_ –.

Stiles passou uma mão na nuca de Derek, empurrando para cima seu cabelo ensopado de suor para dar um beijo ali. – Tá bom, okay. Depois não diga que não avisei –.

– Que seja – Derek disse, sonolento e aquecido de dentro para fora. – Agora que eu finalmente te tenho não vou te deixar ir –.

Stiles riu abafado no cabelo de Derek. – Não. Você tá preso comigo agora –.

Derek gemeu contente enquanto Stiles retirava sua calça e puxava a coberta sobre os dois, intencionalmente batendo e dando leves cotoveladas em Derek o tempo todo. O moreno adormeceu com Stiles ainda se contorcendo sobre ele, seu membro meio duro esticando o musculo anal sensível de Derek e ele imaginou se acordaria com Stiles já metendo forte.

 

XXX

 

Derek acordou exatamente assim.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Derek gosta de levar P mais do que gosta de dar P, mas depois de vários rounds de negociação e múltiplas ameaças de greve de sexo, Stiles conseguiu fazê–lo concordar em fuder o adolescente ao menos nos feriados e no aniversário de Stiles. No resto do ano, Stiles fodia Derek.
> 
> \- O Sherife se recuperou do trauma, e então se vingou, se agarrando sem pudor com Peter no próximo encontro do pack. Derek e Stiles ficaram bem traumatizados e Peter ruborizou imaginando se o infame “membro Stilinski” era algo de família.


End file.
